The Prison
by KillMyBoyfriend
Summary: Marik thinks he's life horrible. And who wouldn't in his situation? First he was send to prison 'cause his lover betrayed. Then he get's obviosly insane roommate named Mariku. Inclueds thiefshipping & bronzeshipping later. Isn't related to real serie
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Now I have to warn you, this is first time I'm trieng to write something this long in English and I don't write even finish that well, so sorry for my ****writing. But I'm actually really satisfied with this so please give a chance! **

* * *

"…_Early one day they came for me._

_They took me away.._

_I yelled for you! I cried for you!_

_But you just watched. Mocked me with that look in your eyes._

…_It was all your fault…_

_I didn't do anything wrong. I just loved you. _

_I didn't do anything wrong!_

_But did they believe me?… No._

_Question after question after question! _

_I couldn't take it!_

_I confessed._

_Confessed that it was me, but it wasn't._

_It was you._

_And you were there, all the time._

_You saw me!_

_All the time, and didn't do anything!_

_I'll guess it went just as you planned…_

…_But now I'm here._

_Paying for what you did._

_And now I'm here._

_And I hate you._

_But I'm waiting for._

'_Cause I love you…"_

Marik sighed nervously.

He was scared and he was struggling not to show it. This place made him nervous. They were at the hallway, he and a guard. Marik didn't like the hallway. It was big, long and empty. Empty, but still he felt like there would have been eyes every where watching him. He felt so naked, if just could have chanced his clothes before coming here but no. …They said he could chance them here.

Marik stared at the door in front of him.

It was a white door. It had a small hatch that you could only open from the out side. The door was locked. Marik hated the door.

Even more he hated the man next to him who was holding the keys. He was just normal guard sometimes saying something unimportant, Marik didn't listen, he just knew he hated him.

And most of all he hated this place…

There were at the same time oppressive silence but still there you could hear thousands of people talking and walking.

It was all so strange to him. It made him scared and he hated it.

Marik hated the prison.

The guard next to him opened the door.

Marik looked nervously around 'cause he though he might have heard something. But it was just his imagination hallway was empty.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Come in!" his guard impatiently.

Marik entered the room.

It was (he guessed) normal sized room but something about it made it seem unbelievable small.

It was mostly grey colored. There was only one window between two beds. There was a man lying on the another bed.

When Marik firstly just quickly looked the man he got a bit shocked. 'Cause first he though he was looking to a mirror. But when he looked again more properly he noticed they weren't so similar.

First he had just noticed the man's blond hair and dark skin which immediately made him think himself 'cause there weren't too many people with them. Also Marik saw that the other man had similar tattoos under the eyes that he did, it made him confused. But then he noticed not only the obvious ones like the shape of the hair or that he didn't wear jewelry but also just the impression the man gave him.

He looked first to Marik then to the guard and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Don't give me that face Mariku! We told you that you'll have a roommate at some point" the guard said. Marik wasn't sure but for a moment he though he heard the guards voice being nervous.

He looked quickly to the man next to him and then to man called Mariku. He was just lying there on the bed lazily looking them annoyed. But still Marik knew for a sure this wasn't the man he wanted to mess with.

Mariku looked at the guard again: "…Seriously? Him?" then he pointed to Marik who felt somehow offended.

"I mean first you put me to a private sell, 'cause you said that I 'cause too much trouble…" after the man on the bed said that he laughed a little: "And then you threw some brat, that looks like a fucking man whore, to my room!" he snapped.

The guard looked at him with a look that tried to be judging and scary but turned out to be annoyed and nervous.

"Here are your stuff" he turned to Marik and gave him clothes and some other stuff.

"And you know the rules so…" he said really quickly. And just before he left he looked one more time disgusted to Mariku and whispered to Marik: "Good luck kid". And the next thing Marik heard was how the door got locked behind him.

Marik gulped.

He went slowly to sit on the other bed and stared the spiked haired man cautiously.

"…Have you really been sent to the privet sell?" Marik finally asked carefully. He's not sure is he allowed to speak or not.

Mariku looked at him surprised, obviously he wasn't expecting that his new roommate would dare to say something to him.

"It's not your business" he said.

"Um. Okay…" Marik said looking away trying not to seem too nervous.

"First time, huh?" older man said and looked at him amused. Marik raised his look to him. "Trust me brat, if you keep acting like that you'll get killed" Mariku said and grinned.

"By you?" Marik got a bit scared.

The older man laughed maliciously a bit: "No.. Not necessarily, it's just an option"

Marik felt cold shivers on his back (it has happened a lot lately) when another's word made him once again realize that in how bad trouble he is.

There was a silence in the room.

Mariku looked at him oddly: "Brat?"

"Huh?"

"If I were you I would really chance those clothes soon. You look too fuckable in those" he said. And chuckled when Marik's eyes winded.

"What brat?… Brat don't tell me you haven't hear all the scary rumors of the prison life" Mariku chuckled: "Brat by th…"

"Hey! Stop calling my brat! Your not much older by your self!" Marik shouted when long hold anger rushed through him.

"What did you say!" he could hear the another man yell and the next thing he knew that he was slammed against the wall with hand on his neck strangling him.

Marik panicked. He tried to kick Mariku but couldn't when he sat on his legs. Marik tried to hit him but it was no use, he just pressed his hand harder.

"Brat…" Mariku whispered with a rough voice. "Understand one thing you'll never speak to me like that again!" he yelled.

"Y… yes" the younger man whispered as it was getting almost impossible to breathe.

"What was that brat? I didn't hear you" another man hissed through his teeth.

Marik gasped desperately: "Yes! Y-yes I understood!".

The older man just looked him for a moment. Then for Marik's relief he loosened his grip and even moved his other hand away.

"…Now say your sorry" Mariku said with calmer deadly but again somehow amused voice.

"What?" Marik yelled annoyed.

Quickly he felt how grip on his throat tightened and whined quietly when his wrist was twisted.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" he cried out. Then another man let go of him and slowly moved of the bed back to his own. Mariku looked as Marik was coughing and gently rubbing his wrist. He was holding his head down so that his hair covered his face and Mariku couldn't see it.

"Are you crying?" Mariku asked. "No" another quickly replied with a still bit husky voice.

The older man nodded approvingly and spoke again now a bit more sarcastic: "Good… 'Cause if you would cry over something like that you wouldn't survive here long…" he smirked and add: "…But I don't think it would matter 'cause anyway guys like you wont survive too long".

Then he lied down and he picked some papers from his desk and started looking them like nothing happened.

Marik didn't care. He also lied down and just stared in front of him to the roof. His throat felt still a bit sore but it didn't bother him. He has felt lot worse things before.

But how much more could he take? How much more could anyone take?

"Fuck you Bakura…" he whispered quietly to himself.

_It had been anyway one of the worst days ever in Marik's life at that point. Even that should have gave him a sign. Good things just didn't happen at bad days…_

…Marik was walking on his way home. He felt horrible.

After he had a day from hell at work, only 'cause of some lousy costumers… It wasn't really his fault, the stupid fight was all the costumers fault… And after that the local idiot gang of teenagers had decided to amuse themselves by yelling stuff like: "Fucking gay, fag…" and other things like that after him. Mostly stuff like that didn't bother him. 'Cause he had to admit that maybe wearing: a low wasted jean with chain, a lilac shirt with chains and jewelry didn't make him look too straight.

But still somehow he got offended. Damn idiots… They were lucky that he had grown up a bit from the time he was at their age or he would have revenged them….

He could still do it but it wouldn't be as fun as it was back then.

So he was walking home when suddenly heard familiar voice behind him:

"Marik Ishtar?".

Marik quickly turned around to see someone that he had waited to see for so long time. He looked at the man in front of him. He was almost exactly as he remembered him. A long white wild hair and brown eyes. The man was wearing a black t-shirt and a dark blue jeans. The white haired man grinned happily when Marik saw him.

"Bakura!" Marik yelled. He wasn't sure was he happy or angry to another. But he couldn't help it he ran to another's arms. He was happy.

"I knew it was you…" Bakura said and hug another man strongly: "…The only man I know that can wear such a girly clothes without looking like a jerk".

"Hey! How's the jerk? Where the hell where you all this time?" Marik said dramatically offended looking.

Another man smirked again: "Why did you miss me?…".

"You'll wish! You left me like a years ago! I had better things to do than just sat here and wait for you" chain wearing man said and stepped a bit away from another.

Bakura's face went suddenly serious: "So, what? Are you dating someone or?..".

"Why? Would that make you jealous?…" Marik playfully asked.

"No! I'm just saying if you are we should get rid of that guy…" his friend said looking away sounding threatening. Marik chuckled: "Bakura… Don't worry idiot. I am not dating anyone. Happy?"

"Very" Bakura said turning his face back to Marik.

"Ou why?…" blond man asked and leaned towards another man.

"'Cause it means you're an idiot" the another man said and grinned. Other looked offended to him: "Hey! It's not like that! Beside you can't just come here and start saying stuff like that after…!" he shouted but went quiet when Bakura placed his finger on Marik's lips, who now looked at Bakura confused.

"Shh, honey. Your always like that, getting mad over unimportant stuff" Bakura said to him.

"Said by mister getting-mad-over-anything-and-breaking-stuff-and-people…" he muttered.

"Shh! I'm just saying, don't get mad at me yet. Let me at least invite you to a café with me" brown eyed man asked looking Marik right into eyes.

Marik looked away: "I hate when you do that".

"What?" Bakura asked like he didn't know and smirked to himself, he did it again.

"Act all charming like that! You know I cant resist it…" Marik said. He leaned again towards Bakura but then stepped back again: "But you do know I'm still mad at you for the last time? This time I will not get involved to you like that!".

"Sure…" another man said. Even if he knew it was a lie, Marik knew that too. Bakura knew Marik couldn't resist him for too long.

"Shall we?" he asked and offered his hand to Marik who looked at it for a moment oddly but finally took it. They started walking.

"Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Huh?" another man looked at him.

"Why did you came here this time?" Marik asked suspiciously. Bakura sighed: "Is it so hard to believe that I honestly came to look for you?…" "Yes" purple eyed man said and pinched the man next to him little: "So stop lying, and tell why are you here" then he looked to another man and smirked.

"I… I came here for some business. But their boring, you don't have to know about them" Bakura said. Marik saw that he actually looked somehow awkward but decided to let it be. He hug Bakura's arm smiling to himself. _Maybe this time everything would go better, he thought as they walked to street hand to hand sometimes arguing over something… _

Marik sighed heavily.

"What now?" annoyed voice asked from the other bed. Marik startled a bit as he had almost forget that he wasn't alone at the room.

"…Nothing" he said tiredly. Tired to his own pitiful life.

* * *

**Okey. Here it was! Please rewiev I need to know how was it like! I'm going to write more chapters 'cause it would be really weird just like that, but I'm not that fast writer so... ****So, hope u liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day. Marik woke up to probably the most horrible sound he ever heard.

"What the fuck is that?!" he muttered angrily and tried to cover his head with a pillow.

"That's our alarm clock…"

Marik opened his eyes slowly and sat up to see who spoke. After seeing another man and the room he remembered again where he was.

"Damn… So it wasn't just a bad dream?" he said to himself and fell back to the mattress.

"It wasn't. So stop whining and dress up, brat" Mariku said: "We have to go to breakfast". Mariku sounded truly annoyed and Marik figured that he wasn't a morning person. But nether was he, and he hated waking up this early. But since he didn't really have a choice young man started picking up his clothes from the floor. Mariku, who had already dress up, sat there and watch as another was trying to dress up as fast as he could which wasn't too much as Marik had just woke up.

Marik noticed that.

"What are you watching perv?" he snapped. He knew it wasn't smart but at this early he couldn't care less.

But unlike Marik expected older man didn't seem to even notice. Didn't attack him, didn't shout to him or didn't even say anything just smirked little.

Marik began to assume that his roommate might be insane…

Soon they heard how door got unlocked and opened. A guard commanded them to go get some breakfast.

"…What no shower?" Marik muttered annoyed. "Sorry princes, no shower" Mariku snapped sarcastically to him and pushed him out of the room.

Mariku started walking quickly, and Marik tried his best to stay close to him. Even if he had know the another man almost half of a day, and already though he was insane, made him a bit more familiar than anyone else there.

But it was difficult to follow him. There were lots of people at the hall way. Almost everyone wearing same kind of out fit, except of course guards who where wearing their uniforms.

It was a bit chaotic.

Even when no one was running there were just too much people.

Some who moved faster pushed others from their way, and the guards didn't even care. Somehow it reminded him of school hallways.

And sooner than he believed he lost Mariku and was now surrounded by people that he had already seen enough back in his normal life.

Luckily it was still impossible to get lost since everyone where moving to the same direction.

Finally young Egyptian arrived to canteen.

It was filled with loud voices. Talking, benches scratching against the floor and eating noises.

He went to a line letting first some men go before him 'cause they looked like they would have punched him.

Marik got his food. Or at least something that they told him that was the food. Mostly it looked like it would have already eaten and then it came back the same way.

Did they really expect him to eat this?…

Blond man looked around hoping that he would find a place to sit alone but everywhere seemed to be full. Except…

…Mariku raised his look quickly when he heard tray against a table.

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously to another: "What are you doing?".

"I…" Marik hesitated "didn't know where else to go". Mariku sneered annoyed.

Younger man snapped "Hey! It's not like I would want to sit here…!" sudden slam to the table interrupted him: "Now, now… What did I say about yelling to me?" his roommate murmured dangerously calm. Then he chuckled when Marik's eyes winded up a bit.

Mariku watched as the another man slowly looked down to his food just so he wouldn't have to look at him.

This amused Mariku.

'I wonder what the brad did to get here' he started wondering: .He doesn't look like a guy who would be bad enough to do an actual crime. Poor bastard…'.

The man shook his head a little. Since when he has been interested about other people?…

Younger man didn't notice Mariku. He was eating, or at least trying to. Marik wondered if Bakura was eating breakfast now too. Probably not, he wasn't a morning person. Normally his former lover didn't wake up before noon without death serious reason.

…So unfair. Bakura get to be somewhere sleeping in a comfortable bed and he had to be here. Eating half-baked breakfast with a mad man who… …was now again staring at him.

"What?" Marik asked annoyed.

"Nothing" the mad man said waking up from his thoughts, and looked him badly like Marik would have done something wrong. Then he started eating.

Marik sighed heavily… Mostly wondering is it possible to kill yourself with a dinner knife.

*

_Bakura opened his eyes._

_How long has it been now? Days, weeks? White haired man turned his head to see his lover sleeping next to him. Bakura smiled self satisfied and sat up. _

…Sure Marik was first suspicious when he returned but Bakura could be very charming when he wanted to. Marik quick falling back to him wasn't surprise to him, unlike he's own feelings that had slowly started to return.

Their relationship had always been like this. They get together having fun and amazing sex together for sometime, then Bakura suddenly left without explanations. That part always made Marik bit offended, but after some time his pale lover returned and they got together again.

But when Bakura had returned this time he knew it couldn't go like that. This time would be their last time together. It was 'cause of his family business and usually he wouldn't have get Marik involved to them but this time he didn't have a choice. Bakura had planned it all, convincing himself of not having feelings for Marik.

But now when he looked his sleeping lover, laying there happy and relaxed looking while his golden locks felt down his shoulders, Bakura felt sudden sharp pain in his chest.

White haired man moved to leave the bed when he felt arms clumsily wrapping around his waist.

"Where you're going?" Marik muttered tiredly.

"Did I wake you up?" Bakura asked.

"Obviously…" another man replied annoyed. Bakura chuckled.

He removed his lover's hands from his waist and laid back next to Marik.

Pale man smiled and wiped some hair from another's face.

"…Your being weird" blond man said amused: "Have you done something bad again?…"

"Not yet" Bakura said and smirked. He kissed Marik, hoping that he could stay there longer but he was in a hurry.

He got up from the bed and started dressing.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked. "I got some business" Bakura muttered as he pull his shirt over his head.

Marik went quit.

"Are you going to leave again?" Bakura could hear his lover suddenly asked suspiciously. He turned around to see another man looking at him disappointedly.

"No" Bakura simply replied and went back sitting on the bed.

Blond man looked at him still suspiciously: "Really?"

"Want me to prove it to you?" white haired man asked smirking and bended down to kiss Marik. Another answered his kiss happily and even playfully bit his lower lip little: "Are those business of your important, or do you have some time to say bye to me?"

"Weren't you tired just a moment ago?" Bakura chuckled.

Marik smirked. He wrapped his arms around his lover trying to pull him closed for another kiss. Bakura resisted for a moment. He really was in hurry but still he knew that this might be last chance for him to have sex if something goes wrong. And when his lover's hand started wonder lower on his body his decision was clear…

…_Soon after it was over Marik fell quickly back to sleep. Bakura moved carefully away from bed. Dressed up hurrying, knowing that he had wasted even more time he should have. _

_White haired gave last look towards his sleeping lover._

"_Bye" he said simply and left the room._

*

"So…"

Marik got again interrupted from his thoughts. Annoyedly he looked to another man.

"…how did you end up here?" Marik asked. Knowing that it was useless since he had already tried to ask that, but he really needed to other things to think about than Bakura.

"Don't ask that"

"Huh?" younger man was surprised that another even replied.

"It's personal stuff, and it's unimportant how people get here" Mariku muttered: "Beside, you don't hear me asking how did you get here".

Marik sighed: "Sure. Though it doesn't matter do I tell it to you or not. It's stupid".

Older man raised an eyebrow: "What?"

"Well it's just. I got framed…"

Mariku chuckled.

"What?! It's that fun to you?" younger man snapped.

"No… It's just… So obvious" another said still smirking. Marik looked at him suspiciously: "What do you mean?…"

"You don't seem like a guy who's capable to do something bad enough for prison…" Mariku said amused.

"What?" younger man said offended.

"Ou, come on… Your too nice looking" Mariku explained. "Are you saying that I look sissy?!" Marik snapped.

"No. But I'm just saying you look…" another started but couldn't figure out anything: "So brat, you got framed. By who?".

Still feeling offended another didn't first want to answer, and it was also stupid to tell personal stuff like that to strangers. Mariku was annoyed too, but 'cause of himself, he was asking way too much, but then he blamed it on that he hasn't been able to speak to anyone for few years now.

"My lover" Mariku suddenly heard younger man muttering.

"A lover?" he asked suspiciously. Marik nodded. Since his situation was already like this how could this make it worse? He had finally decided.

"Well, yeah. My lover. He…" Marik started.

"He?"

Younger man got emotionally blushed: "Yeah, he." Then he continued like he haven't said anything unusual: "It shouldn't have been a surprise actually. I mean even if both have always done stupid and even mean stuff he was always a bit worse…" Marik sighed: "…I just never guessed how bad he could really be".

"Stop whining" Mariku said and stood up.

"Hey, you asked!" Marik snapped. "No, I didn't" older man replied bored look on his face. Marik looked for a moment annoyed as another man walked away. Then he looked suspiciously around him to notice that he was completely left alone and quickly followed the older man.

.

The prison's yard was mostly just wide enclosure with a hard sand ground. At the prison's side there were bunch of benches and at other side's there was just lot of area to walk. Some where there was also some out door training equipments but those were always takeng.

'Damn he looks lost' Mariku though while he was occasionally glancing the younger man who was sitting at one of the benches.

'…unreliable annoyed, but lost. He looks breakable…' Mariku's thoughts amused him.

He could go there. Thorn haired man didn't fancy having people around himself but maybe he could get some fun out of younger man.

Marik on the other hand only sat there 'cause he couldn't figure out anything else. Still trying to think what the hell was Bakura thinking and was he allowed to go somewhere else at the yard he hadn't notice Mariku's glare. Or any other happenings at the yard.

*

_Bakura's steps got faster when he was approaching his destination. It was normal boring looking skyscraper with grey walls and big glass windows at up stares._

_Everything was planned. Bakura touched nervously weapon under his jacket. He would not fail._

*

Mariku had got lost to his though for too long time, 'cause when he next time looked Marik this wasn't anymore alone.

"Shit…" Mariku swore to himself when he recognized the three men. And as he had guessed it started to be a fight.

'Fuck! Doesn't that brat have any kind of self defend instinct!' he amazed annoyed when Marik snapped something back to his bullies.

Then it came. First punch. Marik fell to ground on his knees as one of the men hit his to stomach. Young man gasped for air trying to move away but he wasn't fast enough when he got sharp kick again to stomach.

Mariku watched for a moment. Cursed his own stupidity and ran.

*

_Bakura grinned to himself. He was inside the building. It wasn't even difficult for him. If this really was one of the most protected buildings in the world he was the king of thieves._

_But even if this made him feel proud he didn't have time to waste. White haired man started carefully moving forwards, making sure that no one saw him. And those who did, he made sure that they never could tell it to any one._

_Bakura laughed as first guard fell to the floor. This was what he lived for. Taking the keys from the guard and stepping into the room he quickly shot down the building's security system._

_*_

Marik tried to yell but it only came out as a miserably whining. Not being able to move fast enough he tried at least cover his face waiting for another hit, but it didn't came. Young Egyptian looked up just at right time to see Mariku pushing the man that kicked him to ground.

Mariku looked kicked quickly the man he had just pushed down to make sure he wouldn't attack soon. He grinning maliciously to another two as they glared at him madly. Dodging the next punch he kicked one the men away.

'This is just too easy'.

*

'_It was just too easy' Bakura though as he stared at the door in front of him. He took the key from one of the guards and slowly opened the door. _

_Figure in the room turned quickly around to see who came: "You!"_

*

Thorn haired man growled after getting hard punch to a face. Marik looked, realizing how long he had just sat, he kicked the man who punched Mariku to legs making him fell.

"Hey! What's going on there?!" they all could suddenly here an angry guard yelling.

Mariku cursed to himself and grabbed younger man's wrist: "Come on, brat!".

*

_Bakura grinned almost insane look in his eyes. The man stared at him shocked. "How did you?…" he started, but white haired man quickly moved close to him. With a one smooth move Bakura drew his knife and sank it into another. Younger man gasped. _

_Bakura laughed as he repeated the same motion again, and again… _

*

"What the fuck where you thinking?!" Marik yelled when he suddenly found him self hiding behind the bins. Annoyed enough to forget Mariku's warnings about yelling to him Marik was going to say lot more when he suddenly felt something shocking.

*

_Bakura smiled satisfied watching the body in front of him. Cleaning his knife he left the room giving one last look to the dead man: "That was for my family"._

*

Mariku slowly moved away from the kiss to face another man staring at him shocked.

"What did you just do…" Marik whispered.

**

* * *

****Here! Now the second chapter is ready! I hope it was readable. And please review, if not to praise the story, then please at least (and more importantly) what things I could make better for the next chapter. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I hope u like it, and I'm sorry that it took time for me to start writing this (which had it own paybacks since I think I could have better with this if I would have started writing sooner). Also after reading this tell me if the rating is still good, or should I chance it. This chap includes mostly bronzeshipping.**

* * *

Mariku pulled himself away from the kiss and looked at Marik. How shocked and angry he looked… How irresistible.

Mariku hear that another said something, but he didn't care about that. Quickly he pushed Marik again against the wall, but just this time instead of hurting him he forced another to share a deep kiss with him.

Marik felt disgusted when he felt another's tongue in his mouth and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

"…Yes. What was I doing…" said Mariku to himself looking absent like he had just forget what happened. Then he chuckled: "You taste good".

Marik gulped, that guy was insane…

Quickly younger man got up and moved away.

"Idiot, where are you going?" thorn haired man growled after him. Marik looked at him quickly "Away from you!" then he walked away fast, hoping that another wouldn't stop him. And for Marik's surprise he didn't. Just sat there watching while he walked away.

'Damn, he acts like an offended teenager…' Mariku though and leaned against the wall. He listened the yelling that has again started, or now it just continued louder, he didn't know and didn't care. It was mostly guards yelling those who where fighting, which now included Marik.

Mariku chuckled when he heard him yelling back to guards. His brad said really bad things, and still his mouth tasted so good. '…I wonder what else about him is good' thorn haired man though and smirked.

He got up to go after his new toy but noticed that Marik was already being dragged away back to his cell. As a punishment for fighting, and then yelling to guards. Mariku sighed, now he would have to wait… …well, they were in no hurry yet.

.

Young Egyptian stared at the roof bored-to-death. He was lying on his bed without even thinking anything. He didn't know how much clock was but from the window he knew it was already evening. When the guards said he had to be in his room for the rest of the day they weren't kidding. He hadn't even left the cell for dinner.

Marik sighed deeply. Then he raised himself to sit when he heard voices from the door. But when he noticed it was just some guard letting Mariku in he fell back.

Mariku looked at the younger man like he would be waiting him to say something but then he just went to his own bed.

"You know your being really unthankful brat…" he muttered loud enough that Marik heard him. Who turned to look at him annoyed: "What?"

Mariku smirked satisfied to get another's attention: "You heard me. If I wouldn't have helped you today…" "I didn't ask for your help!" Marik snapped and sat up "Don't interrupt me!" older man shouted, but quickly he continued forcing his voice back to calm: "…I'm just saying you should thank me".

"Yea right I'm going to thank you" younger man said and looked at another lazily. "What do you even mean by thanking…" he asked but seemed to lost all his word when he saw how another glared at him. Something in Mariku's eyes made him feel cold shivers.

"Cant you guess?…" Mariku said with malicious glow in his eyes. Marik looked away quickly. "No" he said hoping that he could just ignore another man.

Thorn haired man slowly moved to sit next to him.

"Too bad…" he whispered Marik's ear making him jump a little: "Then I guess I have no other option than show you…"

And faster than Marik could react another pulled him to crushing embrace. Younger one felt his pulse rising for horror when he felt a warm breath against his neck and without even knowing what he did struggled away.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled and tried to push older man away.

Mariku raised his hand and slapped him across the face strongly.

Marik slowly raised his hand to his cheek, it felt sore. Then he looked at the other man. "I'm not going to _thank you_ like this…" he said mostly to himself.

Mariku laughed displeased and went closer another.

"Fine…" he hissed "…Don't. I don't care. If I cant talk you over don't think I don't have other options".

"You cant force me!" Marik sighed.

"Hmm…?" older man looked at him criticizing: "And why not?"

Marik open his mouth twice to say something but he couldn't think of anything at that situation. Another looked at him and grinned: "See, that's what I thought…"

Younger man felt cold shiver's on his back when he couldn't figure escape.

"Unless… Of course if I don't have to…?" Mariku said slowly, it took a moment to Marik to realize what he heard.

"No way!" he said "I'm not going to just…"

"Fine then…" thorn haired man said.

He pushed Marik quickly against the bed and let his hands wonder inside his shirt.

"What?! Wait, wait!" he screamed. Mariku slowly stop and looked at him curiously: "So?…"

"If… If I would just give in… how would be any different?" younger one said trying to look away. He felt so ashamed when he could see that he was acting exactly like another hoped.

"Obviously…" Mariku said: "It wouldn't hurt you so much, and it would be easier for both of us" and while he speak he stroked Marik's cheek.

Marik felt moment by moment more uncomfortable: "But why…" "Think about as an exchange. You'll let me have you, and I'll… I'll protect you".

"I don't need you to…!" automatically came out, but then Marik felt Mariku pressing his fingers painfully to his face:

"Damn, brat! Wont you never learn! I wont care about you, I just want it to be easier for me!"

Little whine escaped from younger one's lips: "Stop it!"

"Hmp…" thorn haired man snorted "…And now your already begin me. …That lover of yours must be very proud of you".

"Don't talk about him!" Marik hissed.

Mariku moved away from him a bit: "Why do you care? Shouldn't you hate him?…"

"Shut up!"

Older man looked at him, and then spoke with calm voice, calm and almost gentle voice: "I would… If it's true what you said it's your fault you here, in this situation, right now". Marik didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell another to shut up, but just couldn't.

"See brat. All he wanted was to control you. …Don't you want to take revenge on him? …He deserves it" another said looking Marik straight in the eyes. "Yes" younger man whispered.

The man sitting on his lap started slowly sliding his hands on him while speaking: "…And think about how horrible it would be for him if you wouldn't need him anymore…".

Marik's head was blank. The chance at the situation was unexplainable. Thing that Mariku said about his Bakura couldn't be true, even if he had been thinking about them too to hear someone else saying them was too much.

…Even it that this guy had tried to molest him just seconds ago, was that Bakura's fault too? Marik didn't really believe it, but he knew that what ever he would decide it wouldn't chance what was going to happen. And blaming it on to someone who was far away was just so easy. …And Bakura deserved it.

"I.." younger man gulped a bit "I'll do it".

Mariku grinned satisfied as he leaned down to another. He was now his, exactly as he planned.

'He's mine now'

*

"Marik"

Was a silent whisper from sleeping man's lips before he woke up yelling the same name. Bakura jumped awake to his own shouting. He looked around just to notice that he was still alone in his room.

'…How pathetic' white haired man though when he felt cold sweat on his skin.

'Was I having a nightmare?' he growled to himself 'Stupid! I never have nightmares'.

Bakura got up from the bed and kicked away some empty beer cans that were lying next to his bed.

Actually it wasn't even his bed, it belonged to a hotel he was staying.

The man felt cold air on his back just to realizing that his room was still drafty.

He hated this place, but he didn't have options.

Staying at Marik's place wasn't an option. He tried it, but noticed soon that it was unbearable.

And he couldn't at the moment afford better, normally Bakura would have borrowed money from Marik, but now…

He quickly sat back on his bed when he started to feel dizzy. Obviously staying indoors drinking had it paybacks.

'How did this happen?…' Bakura cursed. He had a plan! And now he was…

…hiding in some crappy hotel having nightmares.

White haired man sighed. He closed his eyes trying to bring back the fuzzy pictures from his dream.

It was about Marik.

His Marik and some one else, who wasn't treating his lover right. But Bakura had no idea what it was about.

He stood back up when he felt weird pressuring feeling in his chest.

Bakura walked to the window just so he could walk back to the bed. Without being even sure what he did he started quick determined walk around the room.

It had no point but he just tried to get that annoying feeling away, without no success.

'Was he feeling quilt?…' white haired man stop when it hit him.

Someone might say it was only normal. To have nightmares and feel guilty. Someone might say that but it wasn't.

'I have never felt quilt of anything!… Why now?' Bakura though angrily and walked back to the window. He looked outside. It was still dark, the sun hasn't rise yet.

'Why now?'

**

* * *

**

**Here it was. Sorry that it was so short. ^^' Please comment and review! **

**And also the rating thing 'cause I think this is still totally fine with T, 'cause I cant write real yaoi (yet. Maybe in some other fic). And I promise to make up this chapters quality to you at the next one. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's finally here, the 4 chap. Sorry, but I've really been busy, so I even lost my interested to write for some time. Still, hope u'll like it.**

* * *

Marik was awake. He knew it, he just didn't want to admit it and kept his eyes stubbornly closed. He didn't want to believe what happened last night. How he let something like that happen! …Maybe it was all just a dream? Yes, maybe it didn't really happen…

But reality hit him soon when he felt warm body next to him, and another breath on his skin.

"…Morning" said the voice next to him.

Younger man felt cold shiver trough his back and opened his eyes to face another man looking at him.

"…What are you still doing there?" he sighed mostly to himself: "Why didn't you just go sleep to your own bed…"

Mariku looked at him and smirked, younger one's frustration amused him: "…As I promised".

"What?" Marik asked.

"…I at some point said I'd protect you from now on" thorn haired man whispered into Marik's ear.

"I didn't agree on that…" younger man said and tried slowly move away from another. Mariku chuckled: "I know. But I did… And now you belong to me"

"What?!" Marik gasped and his eye's winded a bit. Another pulled him roughly close to him: "As I said. …And now as a…" Mariku chuckled a bit before continuing: "…gift to you. I promise, I will make sure no one will never get close to you…"

Marik listened and felt pressure in his chest. Why didn't he do anything, he could have just push another away… But his limbs didn't obey him, the words another had just last night say him about Bakura and everything where still echoing in his head.

Older man leaned closer and kissed his neck biting it a bit.

Marik moved away, but when he felt a strong grip holding him. 'No! I wont let it go like this again…' rushed through his mind and he pushed another away, the hold got stronger.

And then the alarm clock rang.

Mariku let go of the another when, and watched amusedly when Marik hurried getting dressed and finally leaving the room, without even bothering to look back at him.

Mariku chuckled.

*

It had been days now. A bit over a week from that when he left hotel.

White haired man shivered a bit when cold night wind went by him. Or was it just his imagination? Bakura wasn't sure. It might be only by the fact that he hadn't really eat any real food for a while. Bakura had lost his appetite with his ability to sleep peacefully.

He didn't understand it. He had tried to escaped his quilt by moving around fast, just trying to get as far as possible from the area Marik used to live. And now sitting alone on an empty bench in park he knew he wouldn't succeed. And that he didn't understand. Denying it didn't help. The truth was he had left him alone. Bakura sighed and couldn't help memories sneaking in his head:

_He was sitting on some bench, park was different but his feeling we're lightly familiar. Looking at the bruises in his hands white haired boy growled a bit to himself. _

"_There's no need for that" said the voice next to him: "I mean, you started it. And managed really well alone. It's a little miracle u didn't get hurt more than that". _

"_It doesn't hurt" Bakura muttered trying to hide his shame, but another boy took his hand._

_Bakura looked as the blond next to him looked his hand curios looking like he'd be trying to heal it, before finally pushing the only spot that actually hurt. _

"_Ouch!" he quickly pulled his hand away. _

_Marik smirked self satisfied: "See! You just got the find the week spot… As we might have been able to do with those idiots, if certain some wouldn't have rushed to be all violent again"_

_White haired one look at him grumpily: "What? Your saying I should have just wait for your 'ingenious' plans again?" and when the another nod still smirking annoyingly self satisfied Bakura snapped: "Ou, come on! Who do think I was fighting for…" but words suddenly disappeared when he realized what he was saying._

_Marik looked at him blinking confused: "…What?"_

"_Nothing!" another said quickly and looked away feeling blush escaping to his cheeks._

_But unlike he expected there wasn't any mocking, actually there was nothing. _

"_Bakura…" Marik finally said slowly: "Promise me one thing?" _

_White haired one looked at him suspicious looking: "What thing?"_

"_Always listen my plans before doing like that…" Marik said, and another one sneered a bit. Marik looked offended: "Hey, I'm only thinking your best hear!" _

"_Yeah, right! If you'd be thinking my best you'd promise something cliché like to never let me alone" Bakura smirked: "But that would sound so…"_

"_Okay" another said quickly._

"_What…?" _

"_I promise. If! If you promise the same?" _

_There was small silence between the two. Bakura looked at his friend confused, another seemed so serious about this. Staring at him with those big violet eyes._

"_Okay" white haired one said: "I'll promise." _

_And before he realized what happened, he felt Marik soft lips against his own. _

"_What the hel…" he started, but another just smirked: "Admit it. You liked it"_

_Bakura was going to snap something back but before he could think of anything Marik leaned closer, and soon he felt kiss again. This time answering to it._

"Fuck!" white haired man cursed and shook his head.

'Honestly! How I'm ever going to manage if crap like that keeps returning all the time!' he though annoyed and hit the bench.

Bakura stood up from the bench and kicked the ground. It had been their first kiss, and at the same time the moment when he had without thinking promised something stupid.

He had tried to prove himself that he wasn't actually broke that promise, since he had mercifully forgot it for years, it had been again one of his nightmares fault that the flash back now kept returning to him. Besides what did some stupid promise, made by two teenagers, mean anyway.

Bakura sighed, it was no use to deny it. He wanted Marik back.

He admit it was his own fault that Marik was gone, he had choose between his revenge and his lover, and he had chose wrong one.

'But else could I have done?!' white haired man though frustrated: '…I could have asked his help. Like usually' small annoying voice reminded him from the back of his head.

'Usually… Those situations were lot different!' Bakura tried to convince himself: 'This one didn't involve him!' 'And no it does. Thanks to me'

White haired man swore to himself and when there was no any better object available kicked the bench next to him.

He yelped a bit when he accidentally hit the metal food.

Bakura bit his lip feeling and suddenly without thinking anything kicked again, again and again.

When sudden crack woke him back. He looked down to his feet.

"…Shit" the man muttered, seeing broken board falling of, and few other boards still hardly hanging on the metal frame.

Bakura looked quickly around to make sure no one wasn't there to see, and after being convinced of that quickly left before someone would come there.

And while walking he made decision, he had to do something.

*

Marik sighed frustrated while lining up for his food. He couldn't believe it had only been eight days, time had felt much longer. Not that it really mattered. He didn't really care of the time passing, he barely noticed the day changing when everyone of them was the same.

One thing was different he had to admit, when he came there on a first day his roommate tried to avoid him as much as possible, but now… …Marik felt like he couldn't have even one moment of privacy.

Or should he say 'lover'? He didn't want to. And even if he would have it wouldn't been true. During these eight days from their first time it had happened four times again. Marik wasn't sure how he let it happen, without really fighting.

He tried to convince himself it was so he'd have some energy left when he would get a chance to get out. But that was just a hopeless dream, all the possible options to get out were impossible still this.

And also idea of saving energy was just lie, sure he didn't got psychically as tired or hurt as if he'd fought against (since Mariku had made clearly that he couldn't care does another want it or not), but living constantly near another was turning his mind slowly numb.

And so, as he sit down to the only empty table left it didn't took a long time before he heard some one sitting down next to him.

Marik sighed silently. He didn't even bother to look, he knew who it was.

Mariku didn't bother to say anything but smirked satisfied to see another.

Trying as best as he could ignore another younger one slipped back to his own though.

'No, definitely not a lover, calling him that was just wrong.'

When you have a lover you should enjoy each others, like he and Bakura used to. But this was far away from that, only one who was enjoying of anything was Mariku.

Marik felt cold shiver's´, he wonder what would have Bakura done if he'd knew.

'Probably nothing…' he though disappointedly: 'He's not the same he used to be… …If he'd be anything like this wouldn't have happened'.

"Marik" Mariku suddenly said. Another quickly turned to looked at him. Since Marik wasn't sure had he just heard wrong, this was probably the first time when the another called him by his name.

"What?" he asked.

"See that man over there" thorn haired man said and pointed somewhere at the hall way. Marik looked just out of curiosity where he was pointing. He just didn't found it be anything special, from the canteen window he could see two men talking to each others wearing a suits. '…Weird. Weird and boring' younger one though: "What about them?" he asked.

And was even more confused when he saw how focused Mariku seemed.

Now he looked both of them more studying, but still didn't really see anything too special. And unless there suddenly was suddenly an escape plan hided in those cases, which was unlikely, he didn't really care.

"Are they someone's lawyers?" Marik asks again when he didn't get any answer at the first time.

"Yes. Another is" Mariku says eyes nailed to them.

"Okay. What so special about him?" Marik asks: "Is he your lawyer?".

Thorn haired man nodded but didn't say anything. Marik looked him confused, it wasn't like his roommate to talk even this much of himself.

Mariku felt his heart skipping a beat when two suit wearing men disappeared from his eyesight, like someone had hit him to chest.

Then he noticed another staring at him studying: "What?"

Marik sighed in his mind: 'Back to the normal I see'.

"Why are they here? I though you have been here long enough, so your case would be closed?" he asked testing if another would bother to explain.

"None of your…" Mariku started, but then just shuts up, bites his lip like he'd want to say something, but didn't.

Marik looked at him prepared for some kind of yelling, but it didn't come. Another just picked his tray and left without eating leaving younger man sit alone at the table.

Marik blink for a moment without being sure how to react, he was happy, he finally got the first moment of privacy but he was too full of though to actually enjoy it. 'Damn, my curiosity…' he though frustrated: '…Bakura was right, sometimes I think too much…'

Young Egyptian sighed and started slowly eat his food. Without interruptions, or so he wished.

"Ishtar Marik?"

Marik turned to voice, just to see a guard standing behind him: "You have a visitor"

"Visitor…?" Marik blinked confused.

*

After he finished eating he was told to follow a guard.

So we're few others so he assumed that it must have been official day to visit even if haven't known it.

Hallways felt strangely cold when he walked and tried to guess where he'd be going. And was happy to notice that unlike most of prisons in tv this one had actual room to talk instead of those that with phone's and glass between persons.

A guard opened to door to a room, it was actually a surprisingly large room, but felt small having tables and seats all over. The guard pointed the table were Marik was supposed to go, and gasped a bit when he looked.

Young man, with long white hair looking at him across the room with a pair of sharp brown eyes.

It took a moment to realize that he wasn't seeing wrong, but when he did Marik's eyes winded a bit and he just stared back at the man: 'Bakura!'

**

* * *

****Also, now after u have read this I'll admit that the quality might have got little worse (or same or better, I don't know) but I had some problems with just continue the fic just where I left it. And sorry that the chap was so short 'cause this one is mostly so I can keep up writing after making clear to my self where I am going.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! The fifth chap is up! I actually like this one, don't know why. It's based on two conversations mostly, that wasn't what I first planned, but hey then again, I don't plan so… Hope u like it.**

* * *

Mariku sat in his room on the bed leaning to wall, it was time that normally would have been used for free time activities or visitors, but he didn't really have a choice after they sent him here.

Even if he they had amusing fight over it. Mariku smirked, but then sniffed annoyed and touched a bump on his forehead.

"…Fucking idiots. Hit back first…" thorn haired man muttered sulking, then grin spread on his face and soon he was in full laughter.

Mariku blinked and the laughter stopped, he didn't know why he was laughing.

He shook his head and sighed.

He could have killed that guard, he wanted to. He could have mashed his head to the wall and laugh.

Mariku snorted annoyed, unfortunately the guard was faster and had backups.

'Too bad, it could have been fun…' he thought absently: 'It had been such a long time since…'

But sudden knock and opening the door woke him from his thoughts.

"Mariku, it's time to go again" said the familiar voice, so he got up and followed the man annoyed, but still able to smirk a bit to himself in his bloody dreams.

Before leaving he quickly looked in the room smirking, just to notice that it was surprisingly empty.

Mariku shook his head, not knowing what he actually missed there it had always been empty, then he watched as the door was closed causing echoes to the hallway.

*

'This cant be true…'

It was quiet, the clock was ticking while the precious time was wasting and around the room there was quiet mumbling, but in their table it was quiet.

Marik stared at the man in front of him. Bakura stared back, feeling really awkward but that didn't show out. Marik just saw he the outside, he seemed well, like everything was all right, like… The blond one's hands pressed in to fist when anger rushed through him.

"So…" Bakura finally started: "How have you been?"

"How have I…" Marik slowly repeated without being sure did he hear right.

The pretended mumble silence broke when air was suddenly tore apart by a slam to the table and yell "How have I been?!"

The guards made a small move towards them but the guest waved them that everything was okay.

Bakura raised an eyebrow: "I suppose that mean's not so well", but the only reply he got was a cold glare.

He sighed: "Marik… I'm sorry"

"…Ou great. You're _sorry_" another mocked.

"Listen!" Bakura hissed annoyed: "I'm sorry that I left you alone". Bakura leaned away waiting for more mocking.

But then he heard a chuckle. And more chuckling.

"Marik…?" white haired one asked suspicious.

"Funny…" Marik chuckled: "That was funny". Another crossed his hands across his chest and raised his eyebrow: "…What's so funny? I mean it"

Marik laughed: "…Of course you do… You haven't never been sorry in your life. Even if you always say you are!" then he stopped laughing and looked another angrily: "Even now…" he hissed: "you appear here, to say you're sorry like this would be… would be just one of those times you left me 'cause of your trips…"

Bakura looked at him calmly: "Marik" he said seriously: "I understand it has been rough. But if you just give me a chance to explain…"

The cold laughter started again: "Sure, sure. Why the hell would I…?!"

"Marik!" Bakura scowled frustrated: "Damn it! Listen! Your starting to sound insane!"

Another froze after hearing that, and then he blinked after realization: 'True… I do start to sound like Mariku…'.

"I…" he started but just closed his mouth without knowing what to say.

Bakura sighed, and then waited a moment to see if Marik was going to say something again but asked: "Will you listen now?"

And when there was no reply he continued: "As I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have do this to you, but I had my reasons…"

"Mind sharing them?" Marik asked bitterly.

Bakura sighed frustrated: "I was getting to that. And you need to keep your voice lower, I don't want the guards here".

"…Yes. It would be truly horrifying to get the real criminal to jail" Marik said voice shaking.

"…Marik" Bakura said and tried to reach for his lover's hand but it was pulled away.

"I'm okay" the lover said trying to pull himself together: "…So, explain"

Another shook his head a bit, then he looked at him serious looking: "I didn't have a choice. It was for my family…"

"You murdered someone for your family, what the fuck is that?" Marik whispered unbelieving.

"It's…" Bakura said: "I didn't have a choice!" he hissed.

Then he sighed and continued after calming down: "When I last time left from you I stopped by at home and… well things were a little different than I remembered. They have had some problems…"

"It was about your dad wasn't it?" Marik asked having bad feelings about it, Bakura's father had habit to get into bad things.

Bakura nodded: "Yep. He had gone a bit worse than what he used. …But I cant really talk about it here. Lets say he got enemies and well… you got it"

"I think…" Marik said and sighed: "What was it cars? Drugs?"

"Weapons" Bakura said and shook his head. Another looked at him shocked: "Weapons? Seriously? …I mean, we both know your dad, he might be a bit… But he's not that stupid!"

"True… But greed makes people do weird things" he said and shook his head again.

"And how does this have anything to do with this?" Marik asked.

Another was quiet for a long time before answering: "I was there then"

Marik gasped: "When they got…" but he quickly shut up when Bakura looked at him badly.

"Yes. So you must understand I had to revenge them" Bakura said frustrated.

"No!" Marik yelled at the white haired one, and continued lowering his voice: "I mean of course. If you _had to_. But you could have at least told me. I could have helped!"

Bakura looked at him, and saw beginning tears in his eyes, now days well known guilt hit him again: "Marik, please…" he said stumbling a bit: "I didn't think clearly! I saw my father dying in front of my eyes. He _asked _me to revenge him. I couldn't say now! No matter what they do their still were may family… And I'm like them, no matter how much I'd want to deny".

There was a silence on the table again, finally he spoke again now looking more serious: "Besides… Of course you say now you'd help. But how can you know that? I was going to murder someone"

Marik wanted to yell something but decided it was better just not to.

Bakura smirked a bit to himself, if the subject and the place wouldn't be so dark this could easily just be one of their usual arguments.

"I just know"

He woke from his thought and looked at his lover surprised, he thought he won already.

"I just know…" Marik repeated: "And so do you. You would have done the same thing". He looked at Bakura who slowly nodded, they both knew it.

"And it would been just like always" Marik continued: "We could have planned together, I could have even helped you with… you know…" he sniffed before continuing: "Damn it. I could have even helped hiding the body if that what it takes…"

Bakura watched as another started quietly sobbing and how his shoulders started to shake a bit. And when he this time tried he got to hold his hands.

"Marik…"

"No… Nononono…" Marik muttered sobbing: "This shouldn't go like this. You shouldn't be like that…" he kept a short break to wipe of few tears: "…This is your fault. I know that, and that's what he said… I shouldn't feel sorry for you or miss you, I don't even know why I bothered to listen… It's your fault that I'm here. It's your fault that I had to…"

But before finishing he got interrupted by "I'm sorry". Then he felt someone wiping a tear from his cheek.

"I know you been true lot and I shouldn't call you stupid. But did you really think I came all the way here to just explain, stupid?" Bakura said and smirked.

"What?" another looked at with surprised still slightly tearful eyes.

"You heard me" Bakura said and leaned a bit closer: "I'm going to get you out" then he looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then gave Marik a quick kiss.

Marik looked at him pretending offended and whispered: "We're not on that level yet".

Another just chuckled quietly: "That will chance when I get you out of here… Just wait. But I promise it wont be too long, I don't feel comfortable when you're here all alone" then he raised an eyebrow: "…'Cause I'm sure you've heard all the scary rumors of a prison life"

Then he noticed something chanced. Marik who he had already almost got to smile to him suddenly turned all awkward.

"…It was a joke" Bakura said: "…Marik?"

"TIME'S UP!" yell stopped him from getting the answer, Marik got quickly up from the chair.

"Marik. Wait" Bakura said and got up: "We still need to talk"

"Sorry. I gotta go" Marik said without looking at him.

"TIME TO GO!" the guard repeated.

Marik turned away but then he turned back and looked Bakura a small unsure smirk on his face: "But hey, don't screw it up just 'cause I'm not helping you".

Bakura laughed relieved: "Don't worry. I wont, especially when I don't have someone annoying me"

Marik smiled to him before he finally left, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Slowly people started to leave the room.

And finally when everyone else except the last guard had left Bakura finally started walking away.

"Hey"

The guard turned to look at him after hearing a sudden voice.

Bakura looked at the guard and smirked "Can I ask you some questions?"

*

It started to get late again. Almost everyone were commanded back to their cells.

It was quiet, but that didn't bother him.

He liked silence here, so he could hear his footsteps echoing at the hallway.

"Hey, you! Stop daydreaming and walk faster!" the guard yelled after he stopped to look out of the window.

Mariku furrowed his eyebrows annoyed, he felt the anger boiling inside of him begging him to relies it to something, demanding for some screams.

'Not no…' he decided and walked nicely after the guard 'Not that it would matter anymore, but he was feeling too numb for fighting.

The guard opened the door and right after Mariku was in he slammed it close.

Marik was laying on his bed and moved the pillow from his face for a moment when he heard a slam but it was just his room mate, so he put the pillow back.

"What are you doing?" Mariku asked.

"Thinking" answer the voice under the pillow.

"Aha…" he said and walked to him. And the pillow was pulled away.

"Stop it. It looks like you'd be choking yourself" he said and went to sit on his own bed with the pillow.

Marik sighed, looked at him quickly annoyed looking and then away.

Then he quickly sat up and looked back: "Have you been in a fight?!"

Mariku chuckled. "And what if I have?" he asked and raised an eyebrow: "Would you be worried?"

Marik shook his head and fall back to mattress muttering something like: "Ou shut it…"

Mariku chuckled again, it kept amusing him that usually people didn't talk to him that rudely and those who did haven't never had a chance it more than once. That was probably one of the reasons why had grown keen on another.

The fact that Marik didn't like him in anyway didn't matter, since it was all for fun. He wouldn't probably even miss younger one if this would be gone… Or that's what he hoped, if you miss people one their gone you know you've got too keen on someone.

"Marik" Mariku said: "Would you miss me if I'd be gone?"

"What?" another looked at him surprised: "No… Why?"

'..Good' thorn haired man just shook his head a bit: "No reason. Just you should. Who knows, just sometime and then there's no one helping you anymore"

"…That's not a problem" Marik said narrowing his eyes: "…Just sometime and I don't have to worry about things like that".

Older one looked at him honestly surprised: "What? How do you know already?!"

"About what?" Marik blinked.

"Um… Nothing" Mariku said realizing that another meant something else.

Then they just sat there for a moment in their own thoughts.

"You have by the way stopped calling me brat" Marik said suddenly.

"Huh?" Mariku said: "I guess. I haven't really noticed"

And then the silence continued.

Marik was confused. This wasn't like another at all. It almost seemed like a normal conversation, they weren't actually even fighting. And it annoyed him, he didn't miss the fighting, but he wasn't able to concentrate his situation with Bakura if he kept wondering what was wrong with his roommate today.

"I like you" Mariku suddenly said breaking the silence.

Marik quickly sat up and looked at another like he'd just been hit to the head: "What?"

"I like you" Mariku repeated somehow absently: "I guess. I just thought I wouldn't miss you if you'd be gone, but then again… It be a pity. Your fun to toy with"

'…Does he know that I'm going somewhere? But how?' Marik thought looking another really studying trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's weird" Mariku said talking mostly to himself: "And they even said that without the accident today, fighting with a guard, I would have be able to get just a lifetime in here, but now…" then he just looked absently somewhere.

Marik looked at him furrowing his eyebrows: "…Just a life in prison?"

Another nodded.

Then he slowly moved to Marik's bed with the pillow. Threw the pillow somewhere and moved really close to him.

"I'm going to die" he whispered into younger one's ear.

Marik felt cold shiver's on his back: "…You're going to…" he repeated it. It felt somehow unreal.

Mariku moved a bit away, so Marik could see him, the man he had thought he hated.

Suddenly Mariku laughed: "It's kind of funny. When I killed those people with my reasons to do it, it was pure evil and mental disorders. …They kill more people than I could ever in my lifetime and it's justice" then he laughed again.

Younger one just stared at him shocked: "Are you saying you're okay with it?!" You're fucking going to die, and you laugh about it"

Mariku shrugged his shoulders: "Obviously. …I mean, I've knew it for a long time" but his voice sounded more powerless than usually and he shut his eyes like he'd be in pain.

Suddenly he hit the wall, Marik could clearly see his fist shaking.

"…But of course. I'd rather not to day" Mariku muttered through his teeth.

"Are you afraid?" Marik asked even if he know that the question was a bit risky.

"No" anther replied as he expected and looked at him really badly.

Then Mariku sighed and looked at him again bit more absently: "But I am going to hell, right?"

"Um…" Marik said 'cause he couldn't just say 'Yes', even if his reaction already said it.

Mariku nodded again: "Do you wanna come?".

"To hell?" Marik got surprised. And got annoyed slam to the forehead as an answer.

"No, idiot" Mariku said: "To see when they kill me"

"…Do you want me there?" younger one asked confused. Another just shrugged his shoulders again: "I don't have any family members, or friends, not kids or even a pet. Only pet or persons I have talked to in few years is you. And even if you too probably among others are just happy that I died it would be nice to have you there 'cause you're probably one of the most amusing persons I have meet for a while. …But it doesn't really matter"

Marik just sat there now feeling really awkward: "I don't know can I come..."

Another looked at him really angry warningly.

"…But I can try" he continued. He was confused.

Marik couldn't explain it but somehow he felt sorry for another. He own nothing to him, and what he'd done to him during few weeks could mostly be described as molesting and definitely pressuring. But he did help him that time when he was almost beaten up (even if Marik still kept telling to himself he would have handle it by himself) and got his mind of Bakura, for sometime…

Marik shook his head, he was now convinced that he was ether extremely stupid or insane but he felt sorry for Mariku.

"What?" Mariku asked raising an eyebrow after noticing the head shaking.

"Nothing…" Marik said and was quiet for a moment. He just looked at thorn haired one thoughtfully.

Then he slowly moved closer and kissed him.

Another looked at him surprised: "What was…"

"A kiss" Marik said: "Thought you might not recognize it 'cause it didn't involve attempts of eat another's tongue or grouping during it. But it was a kiss"

Mariku raised an eyebrow, he couldn't decide was he amused or annoyed. So he just decided to lean towards another and pushed him on the bed.

"Wait…" Marik said and pushed him a bit away.

"What?" Mariku asked, waiting for some kind of resisting.

Marik was quiet for couple seconds, knowing that he might regret what ever he decided to do but finally he said it: "I can get you out of here"

**

* * *

****Ha haa! Still I really like this chap. I would have continue the ending somehow but I had no idea how since I still wanted to end it with those words.**

**In this one I probably for the first time actually wrote more about Mariku (I guess, that how it feels like to me) and how Marik's lost. 'Cause at the same time he's still mad at them both, but even if he doesn't like Bakura he loves him, and even if he doesn't like and definitely doesn't love Mariku he now promised to help him (sorry, u know that… u just read this… I just like explaining… ^^').**

**Hope u like it, and even if u don't please review! Ok. Thank u all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry. Again a short one.**

* * *

The man blinked slowly few times. It was no use trying, he couldn't get any sleep.

He felt warm arms pressing around him. Like a hug, even if he thought it was meant for stopping him from climbing out of the bed. Since it couldn't be a hug, Mariku didn't hug or cuddle. Not even in his sleep.

Marik touched another's face lightly to make sure he really was a sleep.

Then he sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

It didn't make sense. Why did he wanted to save this man? It was probably compassion. Marik blinked again for a moment but then closed his eyes again.

And the problem wasn't only that…

…_There was uncomfortable silence it the room. Both men sat there without knowing what to say. Marik didn't have anything to say anymore. He had explained how he met Bakura, and how Mariku could leave with them. Only thing that another needed to say anymore was that he wanted to come, but he just was there silently._

'_Say no…Marik hoped: 'Say no or at least something… Please say no, so then it was your own choice. And I don't have to feel that I left a man to die'._

"_You really are an idiot…" older one suddenly said and received a glance and angry reply: "What?"._

"…_Forgave him, just like that" Mariku said._

_Marik opened his mouth offended to yell, but didn't. _

"_I didn't forgave him…" he finally said to himself._

"_Huh? Sounded like you did?" Mariku raised an eyebrow. Marik shook his head quietly without looking to another: "I didn't. I wont probably ever forgive him completely… But now I know, why he did it… so…". He started pressing his hands into a fist while talking, and without him noticing his shoulders started slowly shake a bit._

_Mariku smirked to himself when another looked away: "…I though we once made an agreement that you should hate him?" _

_Marik felt cold grip on his heart when he heard that. _

_Thorn haired man smirked even more satisfied and moved a bit closer: "…I see. Your more twisted than I thought"._

_Marik blinked shocked and looked at another: "What?" _

"_Simple… You let him think that you forgave him" Mariku said: "…and after all the horrible trouble he goes true, you'll leave him" and while he spoke he started slowly petting another's cheek._

"_No…! It's nothing like that!" Marik hissed shocked, and for his shame noticed that there were few tears gathering to his eyes._

"_Of course it is…" Mariku chuckled and kissed another's cheek: "…and it's perfect. He'll be miserable. And even more if you leave with someone else…" and he bit gently Marik's ear. _

"_It's not like that!" Marik said and pushed Mariku away._

_Another looked at him, blinked few times confused, and then moved again closer like nothing happened._

"…_Of course it's not" Mariku said, and pressed their lips into a strong kiss and started to lean them down when another pushed him away again._

"_Mariku…" Marik said furrowing his eyebrows serious looking: "…It's not like that. I'm helping you only cause I cant leave a man die". But the thorn haired one just chuckled._

"_I mean it!" Marik scowled angrily surprising them both a bit. Then he continued with a bit calmer voice: "…That's the only reason why I'm helping you. And I'm not going to let you drag me anywhere even when I get out". _

_Then he for a moment just stayed there, staring at another's eyes without being able to read anything._

"_Okay" surprisingly calm voice finally answered._

"…_So, you believe me?" Marik asked suspiciously. _

"_That you don't want to leave me if we get out, sure" Mariku said and gave him a testing kiss: "…Which also means I have to make the best of the moments I have left". _

_Marik looked at him confused: '…That was too easy, it's not like him to believe anything just like that. Is it?'_

'_Truth is that still now I have only saw the worst sides of him… Even if, there probably isn't anything else…'_

_So he slowly leaned closer and let another kiss him. And quickly push him on the bed…_

…And now he again just was there. Feeling now days really familiar feeling that was mixed up numbness and quilt.

'He probably didn't believe me' Marik tough: '…And even if he did what the hell I'm going to do when… if Bakura gets us out'.

Then the young man sighed, it was the first time when he realized that it's not sure will they even get out.

Suddenly he felt the grip getting a bit stronger around him.

Marik jumped a bit and looked at another's halfly open eyes.

"…Go to sleep, idiot" muttered tired voice, and Mariku pulled him even closer.

"I didn't know you were awake" younger one said feeling a quick cold shiver going through his back.

"I wasn't…" Mariku said and snorted annoyed. But before he really said anything else he already fell back to sleep.

Marik blinked couple times still surprised, then tried to pull himself away from another, but after he noticed that was no use he very slowly fell to sleep.

*

"No way. Don't be ridiculous".

"I'm not being ridiculous!" Marik hissed annoyed to the phone: "…I mean. The guy is going to die, why cant u just… do that nice thing for him too?".

Bakura sighed and hold his phone in the fist for a moment frustrated: '…What the hell is going on in his head?!'

"Bakura…?" asked the demanding voice from the phone: "Bakura?! Are you there?"

"Sure. I'm here" he replied crankily placing the phone back: "But I haven't chanced my mind."

Marik hit the phone to the wall but quickly went on talking when some near by guards looked at him badly.

"…Marik" white haired man sighed: "You know I'd do anything for you, but.."

"But? No any fucking excuses!" Marik scowled when anger rushed through him again. Then it passed for a moment leaving only common emptiness mixed with grudge and sorrow. "…Don't you think you owe me at least that much?" he asked quietly.

It was suddenly all quiet at the other side too.

"…What does that man mean to you?"

Marik blinked surprised: "What?"

"I know I owe you that. I owe you much more…" bit empty voice replied to him: "But, why do you want to help him so badly? …Is he really that important to you?"

Another thought it for a moment before answering: "Yes. …But only cause I don't want to have any extra burdens on myself. I hate to admit it but no matter all the other things he has also helped me".

"…What other thing?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter. Look are you gonna help or…? Cause if your not…"

But Bakura didn't listen, it made him feel liked he'd want to throw up but finally he answered: "Yes".

"…then there's….? What?" Marik asked just to make sure.

"Fine. I'll help him too…" Bakura said crushing the phone in his hand: "But it's only for you."

"…You're not expecting me to actually thank you?" Marik furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"No" white haired one replied: "I just need to prove to you again that I love you"

And then he close the phone leaving Marik nothing else than mute phone line.

**

* * *

**

**Ok. No matter how short this is I actually like this one. And after this there wont probably be too many left cause my determination is already running a bit out no matter how much I love the story. Also I warn u already that next chap might take a bit more time than this.**

**Hope u liked it! ^^ Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chapter's up! Hope u like it. I had some problems with it. **

**I'm not going to rant long beginning rant so if u have any questions after words ask them in reviews. **

* * *

"He's not really getting you out, is he?" Mariku asked laying on his bed and turned lazily to look another one who was stubbornly sitting next to the window.

Marik twitched a bit and glanced him badly: "He is".

"Maybe he's not" Mariku said: "He's the one who got you here after all. Maybe he changed his mind". Marik turned quickly look away pretending he wasn't listening. Another chuckled tiredly: "It's possibly, admit it… Getting you out only causes problems to him. It'd be easier to just go on living".

"Don't talk about someone you don't even know like that!" Marik hissed annoyed avoiding looking to another.

Mariku's smirk grew wider: "Ou, but it's very possible. He moves on, finds someone else. Some cute little bimbo, like you, but who's not constantly questioning him".

"I'm not sure questioning him!" younger one said and turned to look at him challenging look in his eyes.

'…But you do admit you're a bimbo, huh?' Spike haired man raised an eyebrow: "Yes you are. …Of course I cant know for sure. But it's obvious from your character. You always want to be right".

"…Not true" Marik pouted annoyed and looked bit away.

Mariku sighed. "Fine!" he said bored: "Lets assume he's getting you out. But when? Cause if you haven't noticed we're running out of time here".

Marik raised an eyebrow: "What do you mean we? I'm not the one who's dying here".

"True. But if you haven't noticed people don't look you too well, mostly cause you've been hanging around me" Mariku sat up on his bed: "I'm not too liked here, but it's no use to try to harm me. But when I'm gone…" he ended with wide grin.

Marik gulped silently and turned back to stare out the window. He had noticed. He just hadn't ever though it like that. Besides on some things Mariku was right. It seemed to be awfully long time since he last time talked to Bakura. And even if he promised to come and get at least him out, and maybe Mariku, could he really count on that.

'…Maybe he's not coming' Marik though and felt the familiar pressure on his chest again: 'Maybe he lied again…'. He shook his head frustrated. He couldn't doubt Bakura now. Any other time, but now he didn't have option.

"He's coming" Marik said stubbornly.

"Sure, sure. But staring at the window doesn't make him come any faster, brat" Mariku said.

Marik narrowed his eyes and moved to sit next to him to the bed: "You haven't called me like that for ages. You really don't need to start it again, I'm no brat".

"Keep telling yourself that" Mariku sad and tapped his head smirking.

Younger one sighed and slapped another's forehead making him blink surprised.

"You get some weird kicks from annoying me, don't you?" Marik asked raising an eyebrow. Mariku chuckled: "Of course. It took you this long to notice?"

Then he leaned closer, grabbed another's hair bit too roughly and pulled him closer to a kiss.

Marik closed his eyes and soon kissed back, even if the man he was kissing wasn't completely the one in front of him. More than often it was Bakura's face that slipped in his mind and his imagination.

*

He felt water dripping down on his body. It was warm, like the arms he had just imagined wrapped around him and the dark body next to him.

Finishing his shower Bakura pulled the shower curtain away and stepped out of the shower. White haired man took the towel, but only barely dried himself before tossing it away.

He leaned to bathrooms sink and sighed bit deeper. There wasn't anything wrong with only imagining but he missed his showers with Marik. Not only the showers but he generally missed his lover and best friend. But now there had been now suspicions lying in his head. He had regret what he did, and apologized. He promised to help Marik out, and even if he realized he still wasn't forgiven, Bakura couldn't understand why Marik wanted him to help some other guy too.

Pale man looked at the reflection from the mirror blaming like it would have been it's fault. And it was, since only thing he saw was himself staring back at him and after all he was the one who had caused this mess.

Bakura pressed his hands into a fist hoping there would be some way to express his frustration better, but cause he didn't want to pay for extra damages to the hotel he just had to let it be.

"_Is he really that important to you?" "Yes…" "..could you just help him too?" _Their last conversation was still stuck in his head. Marik had said that the guy would other ways die and he didn't want any burdens. Bakura didn't get it. So, some person would die, but no matter if he had _helped _him or not the death still wouldn't be Marik's fault.

'He was avoiding…' Bakura though: 'When I asked what that guy means to him he…". Bakura hit the sink and shook his head trying to clear it out.

He picked the towel from the wall, wrapped it lazily around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

He walked across the room and l fell on the bed.

'…There was no change that Marik would love that person, but they might have had sex' the though made Bakura's eyes narrow. It should be impossibly, to grow keen on someone in circumstances like those. He's more skeptical and stereotypic side kept saying that the guy raped Marik, but he didn't like listening that small voice. Main reason was if something like that had happened Marik would want that guy dead instead of wanting to help him. …Also if something like that had happened Bakura would kill that guy with or without Marik's approval.

Bakura sighed, got up and threw the towel on some chair's back. Then without bothering to think of Marik's possible affair or torment anymore that night he climbed under the blankets.

'I cant let those things bother me any longer… Tomorrow I really have to think about the plan again' he thought as he last thing before he fell to light restless sleep.

*

"Marik…?" asked weirdly husky voice.

Marik raised his face to see another better: "What?". Two arms snaked around him.

"I'm going to die…" Mariku said doing his best keeping his voice calm: "After two days".

Marik felt his heart loose one beat and without thinking wrapped his arms around another. Mariku twitched a bit, but slowly tightened his grip around another. He leaned his head closer and whispered to Marik's eyes: "And when that happens… I never want you to be sorry about anything".

***

Two days passed sooner than ether one could have imagined, and still they haven't heard anything important about Bakura. He had only called once to ask something about Marik's timetables, but since that was only one day from Mariku's execution it didn't bring too much hope for nether. The third day finally came, it went on with slow nervous atmosphere. But when the evening finally came they couldn't believe it was gone so quickly. They were both just sitting on their own beds not daring to say anything.

Marik looked at the older one worried. Mariku had barely slept last night and even now just sat there staring at the door.

"When is it…" Marik started just to break the silence. "In few hours" Mariku said quickly. Marik nodded and soon the silence had landed to the room again.

"Mariku…" he finally sighed: "…I'm sorry". Another looked at him surprised then furrowed his eyebrows a bit: "I told you not to be".

"When have I ever listened you?" younger one smiled tiredly and went to sit next to another.

"Still…" Mariku said avoiding to look directly at him: "If you knew what I've done…". Marik shook his head a bit and wrapped his arms around him: "I don't care. I already know what you've done to me" Mariku snorted a bit but Marik turned him to look at him "And I'll forgive that. …Situation might be different if you wouldn't be dying, but now I'll forgive that".

Mariku looked at him surprised then leaned closer and kissed him.

"No tongue?" Marik asked trying to smile but his eyes were slowly filling with tears: "That's weird of you…"

Another smirked tiredly: "A kiss. Though you might not recognize it cause it didn't involve attempts eating another's tongue or grouping during it. Right, brat?".

One tear started drop drown Marik's cheek but Mariku wiped it away: "Don't cry. If you cry you'll never survive" but then even his own voice started failing a bit and he wrapped his arms around him. Marik quickly replied to the hug, just wanting to do his best consoling the another before his death.

And then the door was opened. "Mariku…?" the guard started but stopped for a moment surprised of the sigh. Mariku quickly pushed Marik away embarrassed, and then looked at the guard challenging.

"Well, how precious" the guard said narrowing his eyes: "But now you two lovebirds have to unfortunately separate. Mariku has to go".

"Wait!" Marik said remembering Mariku's wish: "Can I come too? To watch".

The guard gave him a weird glance: "No. Sorry, honey. But unless you are a family member you cant come". "What?! There's no law for that…" But Mariku pressed his finger lightly on his lips shaking his head a bit. Marik shut up but continued staring the guard angrily.

It was at that time when Marik realized it was the same disgusting guard that had at his first day brought him to the same room with Mariku.

Mariku slowly got up, so Marik could hear him whispering: "See you later" before walking to the guard.

"Lets go!" the guard said putting Mariku in handcuffs obviously amused of the situation: "And no tricks or… Ou, I'm sorry you'll die anyway". He smirked and locked the cuffs on purpose tighter than what they'd need to be.

Mariku curse annoyed but then turned to look at the guard grinning: "…You should beware how do you talk. Even evil words might sent you to hell".

The guard laughed: "I'd like to see that! Now lets go, they cant start the party without the main star!" then he pushed Mariku to the hallway slamming the door behind them.

For a moment Marik just sat there staring at the door feeling numb.

'He really is gone…' Marik blinked few times, backed to lean to wall and soon felt one tear falling down his cheek. Soon another and he gasped bit.

Soon the room was filled with quiet sobbing and he was in full cry.

At some point he just lied down on the bed crushing Mariku's pillow in his hug. Not only for Mariku. But for everything, for getting there in the first place, Bakura's stupid explanations, his first time with Mariku and everything that came after it…

He had no idea how long he cried, it was time between seconds and hours and it felt like for ever. Soon he got tired of crying. Bakura wasn't coming… He was no sure of that. 'Why didn't I realize before…?! Of course he's not coming!' Marik sighed out last cry and soon started laughing darkly. It felt so stupid. All the things that had happened without him being able to affect on any of them. He couldn't even grant Mariku's last wish and go to see him dying, which he was actually glad about cause he didn't want to. Marik laughed again: '..But wait, wasn't his last wish for me not to be sorry…?' he thought fuzzily but decided that didn't even matter. He chuckled tiredly, it didn't matter. He couldn't grant it anyway, of course he was sorry.

Marik slowly stopped chuckling and just lay there staring numbly in front of him. Now when the dark humor had stopped he wasn't anymore even sad. He was just numb.

Marik slowly sat up and rubbed his tears trying to wipe away the last tear drops. But it didn't help, after all it didn't even matter anything. He leaned against the wall and sighed. '…Mariku's probably dead by now. Or at least soon' he had know idea how long it takes to kill someone like that.

Suddenly the door was opened and a guard stood at the door way, but Marik couldn't see him properly cause he was half at the hallway and hid his face with his cap.

"What do you want?" Marik asked annoyed for someone interrupting him.

"My lover home with me" Bakura said stepping in to the room and pulling the cap aside from his face.

Darker one blinked few times not believing his eyes: "…Bakura?".

"Marik" Bakura nodded and quickly walked to another. He furrowed his eyebrows bit noticing that another had been crying, but since he was alone in the room the situation was quite clear: '..So they killed that person already?'. But he didn't want to ask that.

"We have to go soon" Bakura said and offered his hand but another just sat there numb looking.

"You came.." Marik finally said: "For a moment, I didn't believe you would actually come".

Bakura looked at him for a moment then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"But I did. I could never just leave you here" he said softly and gave Marik a small kiss. Marik slowly wrapped his arms around Bakura, feeling him so close made the situation much more real.

"Marik.." Bakura finally said slowly moving away: "We have to go. Soon they will notice everything's not right".

Marik got up without taking another's offered hand: "…I'm surprised you got even this far".

Bakura snorted a bit but ignored it this time: "Lets go…". "Wait" Marik said and grabbed his hand: "…We have to go get Mariku".

"Mariku…?" white haired one raised an eyebrow: '…So that guy's not dead yet?'. His lover nodded serious looking: "We might still have time… It cant be too long yet. We have to".

Bakura looked at him, trying to make up his mind: 'It be better to just leave us quickly as possibly…' he couldn't just say that, not with Marik staring at him like that when he had once already promised to help: "We can try".

Marik kissed him honestly happily surprised. Bakura smiled happily for a moment but soon felt really unpleased: '…So he really means you this much'. 'What is it now?' Marik furrowed his eyebrows a bit. But before he even asked Bakura grabbed his hands and put him in handcuffs.

"What the…?" Marik narrowed his eyes. "Just in case someone sees us" Bakura smirks: "Criminals shouldn't run around in prison's hallways freely".

"Says who…" Marik mutters. Bakura chuckled but then took Marik's hand: "Now we really have to go. Come on".

And so Marik followed Bakura to the empty echoing hallway.

**

* * *

****Here it was! ^^Personally I'm not completely satisfied with ending. But I couldn't continue it any farther, and still didn't know any earlier spot to stop it. Still. Please review. Also sorry for possible grammar mistakes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The story starts reaching it limits… **

* * *

Mariku looked at the door that he was approaching. It wasn't a cell room door, but he knew what was behind him. People, sitting there with notebooks ready to write down everything, guards, inpatient to see his death, and the one final judge, ready to read his crimes out load.

He could already hear it in his head;

"_Sentenced to death for the following crimes he has committed; Murder of his own family, causing intentional fires, stealing, protesting the police and being arrested…" _

And the list would continue for a while. Mariku furrowed annoyed and closed his eyes. The judge wouldn't probably use those words, but what ever he would say it would change the sentence. He understood it. He was a problem and danger to them so they needed to get rid of him. Just like when his parents were beating him, he needed to get rid of them, just funny how that never showed up at the trial.

Mariku smirked tiredly to himself, he had mentioned it to his lawyer, but since that man never in the first place wanted to help him it was no wonder it didn't show up. But then again why should it have? He wasn't defending justice when he killed them, he was just revenging for himself. Seeing the red blood dripping down on the floor was the first real joy in his life that far. Even if his life wasn't too far back then since he was barely 16 years old. But he had already been through more than what most of the people are in their whole life. …So, was it a wonder that it ended up like that? No one wanted to help him. They all saw him the same, no good, worthless and just by his existence causing troubles for everyone. They wanted to believe that, in stead of believing him.

So he stopped complaining, instead he decided to live to his reputation. Starting with killing his worthless parents. First horrified of his action, but soon thrilled. Seeing the life escaping their bodies, and soon the whole hellhole he used to live in disappearing to the sky with the flames.

And Mariku had been happy for some time after his escape. But he didn't anymore have anyplace to go. They didn't caught him. They never looked for him. Everyone assumed that he died in the fire with his parents.

No one wasn't sad. From his hide outs he could tell people were horrified of the family tragedy caused by unknown pyromaniacs. But no one was sad for him. Mariku hated it. All those worthless people roaming around in the world where they didn't want him into. Every single one of them somehow part of the hell he had been living in. So, he repeated his revenge. Feeling the same thrill of the blood, or burning flesh. Just hearing people screaming was enough to make him happy. He became addicted to it.

No one ever suspected him. The young boy, soon a young man, who didn't have anything to do with the victims. No one ever saw him with them. And they couldn't trail cause he moved around quickly, changing his revenge style.

Eventually the young man had even forgot his revenge, all that mattered to him anymore was getting rid of the maggots filling his world. Maggots, worthless human's that not one of them cared about him.

Finally he had been caught in his early twenties. Locked up from one hell to another. Even there, were people should have been through the same as he was, he became outcast. He didn't mind. Everyone wanted him death, the law, the guards and other criminals. Mariku had to praise his lawyer a bit for getting him this many extra years. Mostly cause he was first captured for stealing a car, and only after that his dangerous hobby had started to show up and suddenly many unsolved cases from the last years started becoming clearer.

The cases just continued, and his life become lonely and boring day to day life in the prison.

Until one day. When they have pushed a stranger to his room. An idiot. Blond haired and dark skinned idiot, who didn't belong there. At first he was just one more, meaningless person in Mariku's life. Someone who would never care even a bit about him, and some one he didn't care about. Taking advantage of someone who's meaningless to you wasn't a problem.

Mariku opened his eyes when they stopped in front of the door.

Since now he knew that there was a problem. That person wasn't worth of nothing for him. That man had cried for him, which was something no one hadn't ever done before. And if he'd now walk from that door, he couldn't never see his idiot again.

"Well, kiddo" the guard said grinning satisfied to him: "I guess this is the end".

"I'm not going in there…" Mariku said staring at the guard feeling familiar rage bubbling in him.

The guard blinked confused then laughed: "That's none of your decision! You should have thought of that before killing bunch of innocent people".

"They weren't innocent… Not single one.." Mariku muttered.

"What? What was that?" the guard chuckled to himself and turned back towards the door: "Ou, now I know. You miss your boyfriend" his grin grew wider: "Well, don't worry pretty one. You'll meet him again in hell…"

"Yes, I do miss him" Mariku said, with cold calm voice that made the guard turn around surprised: "…What?".

"I miss him. And I will meet him again. But not in hell.." Mariku continued with the same calm voice, without moving his determinate glance of his tormentor: "…Since the only one I'm going to meet back in hell is you".

"What? …You ba…!?" the guard barely had time to yell, before another kicked him to legs, wiping them of the floor making him fell.

Quickly the prisoner sat on the man to the floor and pressed his handcuffed hands on his throat. The guard coughed panicking and tried to push him away, but he had hit his head. It was too fuzzy, and all too sudden.

Mariku felt dark satisfaction as the man's attempts lost them powers. As the heartbeats become slower and finally stopped. He sighed, but he didn't have time to rest there. Immediately he started searching for the key.

Just when he had found it and was about to try opening his chains the door opened.

The few silent seconds felt like eternity, before nether one of them moved. The guard who had opened to door to see why they were taking so late, or the prisoner on the floor. Finally the prisoner took the dead guards gun and shoot.

And without having time to see what happened next, he ran. And when he heard the horrified yells behind him, he laughed.

*

They were at the many long hallways of the prison, standing in the shadows of the corner looking at the crossing hallway.

"Bakura, I don't like your plan"

"And why not?" white haired man turned to look at the one, who was staring at him judgingly.

"Cause it's not a plan" Marik hissed annoyed. Bakura sighed: "I cant make plans when I barely know what I'm doing". "And even when you do your plans aren't the brightest…" tanned one muttered and looked away annoyed.

"Marik.." Bakura sighed frustrated through his teeth: "I want to help you, I really do. But I don't see any to reason save someone I don't even know!".

"You…!" Marik started annoyed.

"I know I promised" another continued interrupting him: "But it's a miracle we haven't got caught yet, and even…!" And just then they heard a gun shot and the alarm bell rang.

"What the…?" Bakura quickly turned to around just in time to see to guards running pass their corner. "Didn't they notice?" Marik furrowed his eye brows: "They weren't after us…" Then his eyes wide more open: "Mariku!" There was two more gunshots. Bakura swore something to himself and quickly released Marik from his handcuffs and grabbed his hand. "Now we really have to go!".

"Wait, I need to…"

"What? You need to do what?..! You cant go there"

"I know that! I…" blond one started but soon lost his word. It was obvious that no one would run towards shooting. "Let's just go" he shook his head frustrated. Bakura nodded and went, Marik right after him.

*

Young man ran through the familiar hallways. He knew where all the guards had been, and were they would ways they would probably go, so he had avoided them all till that. Suddenly he heard steps and yell behind him "Stop right there!!"

And a shot, with the bullet right towards him.

*

Bakura didn't know how long they were. The place was a labyrinth and even if he remembered the map it was a miracle they weren't caught yet.

'I guess I should thank that guy a bit, for causing the mess.. Even if he's probably dead by now'.

"Bakura!" Marik suddenly yelled.

And next thing Bakura felt was someone pushing him on the ground and a gun on his temple.

"Mariku! Stop it!" Marik said quickly, eyes widened a bit.

Bit older Egyptian looked at him surprised: "What?". At his second of confusion the man he was holding down kicked him away, and quickly got up.

Bakura pulled out the gun and aimed it towards the stranger.

Spiked haired man got up and aimed his gun again. His gun arm was bleeding from a cut that nearby bullet made, but he still managed to aim.

"Bakura! No, that's Mariku" Marik said frustrated and tried to nap the gun away from him, but Bakura disagreed to give it.

"So, you're Bakura…?" Mariku narrowed his eyes.

"Obviously. And who are you?" another replied lightly pressing the trigger.

"Mariku, as he just said" tanned one grinned, which make Bakura even more angry. Like being pushed to the ground wouldn't have been enough. "But so, you're also the one who let his _lover _hear to rot" Mariku added, also pressing the trigger a bit.

"That's none of your business. And I'm also getting him out of here" Bakura hissed poisoning: "But what are you? That makes him ask you out as well".

Mariku chuckled darkly: "Now, wouldn't you want to know that…"

Marik sighed mentally really, really deeply as he watched the threatening competition continuing.

"Weren't we in hurry! I don't have time to listen you to idiots fighting!" he finally burst out. Other two looked at him for a second like they had forgot that he was there too. But soon moved the guns away from each others.

"Sure, lets go" Bakura said still eyeing another one suspiciously and started leaving.

"If we go that way there'll be less guards" Mariku said pointing to an opposite direction. "That ways quicker"

"Lets just go the safer way" Marik sighed frustrated. Trying his best to ignore the disagreeing glance and the very self satisfied smirk.

.

It wasn't easy way out, but they all had to admit that they could have done worse. When one knew the halls and best ways to go, and another had studied were the camera's were they managed to get surprisingly far without getting caught.

But it was clear why. All the exist where guarded, so they couldn't use a door. After some arguing the three decided that they must found some other way out. The third floors window.

At the washing room, where there had been only one person at the moment, luckily. Now that person was backed against wall. First he tried to run out, but after the man in guards clothes fired a gun next to his face, and then told one of the prisoners to aim him, he decided to stay still.

After of course they had commanded him to find something to wrap one of the prisoners bleeding arm.

"So, what were you planning to do genius? Climb down the wall?" Mariku asked bitingly from Bakura who was staring down calculating. "Jump".

"Though we have to be quick" he added: "Right now, there's not anyone down there but they will come. Even landing will make voice".

"I see… Landing on the in coming clothes, right?" Marik said still holding the gun Bakura had passed to him. "Yes…" "Fine then" Marik smirked.

"You there! Give me the key to the window!" he commanded the man standing next to the wall.

"I-I don't have it…" the man started. "Then get it somewhere! I don't have the whole day" The cleaner quickly, but carefully, moved to some closet. After going through stuff in it, he picked a key and threw it to his capturer. Who passed it to the guard uniformed guy and soon the window was open.

"You cant be serious" Mariku sighed watching other two getting ready to jump.

The two ignored him and just continued. "Okay, so I'll go first and…" "I'll come right after you" Marik finished another's sentence. Bakura smirked to himself.

Then he jumped. Blond haired one went soon after him. And Mariku, after one last warning glance at the stranger, jumped too.

They had barely landed when first gun shot flew right above Marik's head. Half running, half stumbling they climbed of the clothe truck. "Here!" Bakura yelled, and since there wasn't any time to waste other two followed.

Marik had no idea what was going on while running. There where yelling, shooting, approaching voices behind him, two men running next to him… They were just about to reach the gate to get out, when he suddenly heard a yell right next to him. Next thing Marik knew there was only one man beside him anymore.

"Bakura!" he turned around and ran '…Please don't be dead!'. And the next yell luckily told Marik, he wasn't.

"Bakura! Get up, now!" blond haired one cried out kneeling down next to another.

"Marik! Idiot! Get out of here!" Bakura yelled through his teeth, trying to get back up. But his leg didn't carry, and it was bleeding. He bit his lip trying to ignore the pain, telling himself he had been true worse. But it was a lie.

"Take these!" he pulled the keys of his belt and pushed them to another. "What?! Are you expecting me to just leave you here!" Marik protested and stubbornly tried to pull him up. But they both just fell again.

"Yes! I left you! So, just go!" Bakura said and pushed him away. Marik lost all his words. For a second it felt like the time had stopped, for a second he could swear he saw tear drops in his eyes.

"Marik!" and some pulled him away. "No! We cant just…!" "Shut up and run!" Mariku yelled back, took his keys and dragged him away with him.

'Take care of yourself…' Bakura looked as the two run away, with Marik's one last gaze towards him. He couldn't anymore hold the tears.

Then white haired one felt man's shadow stopping before him. He saw a gun mouth pointed directly at him and hand pressing it's finger against the trigger. Bakura wiped away the tear drops and grinned. 'This is finally it'.

.

"Mariku! I have to go back!" Marik pushed spike haired one away, just one they were about to get out.

"What? Are you insane! You cant go back!" Mariku napped his hand again. "We cant just…!" "Why?! Why cant we! Just few months ago and you'd be thrilled of a change like this!" "That's different! Also same few months ago, I wished you to death! But you aren't yet, are you?!"

Mariku quickly raised his hand, and slammed. Next few seconds were completely silent.

"Marik…" older one finally broke the silence: "Come with me… We can get out together. I promise I'd never leave you alone".

Marik just was there for a moment not being able to believe what was happening: "…What?".

"Come with me" Mariku reached his hand offering to him: "I wont let anything harm you. We can make a deal.."

'"_Think about as an exchange. You'll let me have you, and I'll… I'll protect you"' _and everything else flashed through his minds by those careless words_. _

_Hands around his throat, same hands pushing and holding him down. That grin. Malicious grin in front of him… Words to manipulate him. …And the sad face. Face of a man who was about to die. "I'm going to die… After two days…" "It's a kiss. But you might not recognize it cause…" _

But still. Even at this moment. He could never leave with Mariku. Not after everything… And even if he knew it wasn't possibly Marik heard Bakura from somewhere.

"I…" Marik started and slowly stepped away from another: "I cant. You're not going to die anymore, my conscience is clear".

"But…" Mariku slowly unbelieving moved his hand away: "You cant…"

"Good bye, Mariku" younger one said. Turned around, without one last look, and ran.

"Fine! Go and die with your traitor lover!!" Mariku yelled after him. Getting no response, he turned around and walked away.

*

A gun shot. One man fell down.

Marik felt how he lost one heart beat and the hands he was holding the gun with were shaking.

The hands he had just took a life with…

When he had run to Bakura, he didn't know what else to do. He was lying there on the ground, a guard right in front of him, pointing a gun right to him. Ready to shoot. And without thinking Marik pulled out gun he got from Bakura, and pushed the trigger.

And all that Bakura saw, was that just before he was going to die the guard's eyes winded and he fell backwards to the ground bleeding.

"Marik?" he asked unbelieving. Looking behind him where, not too far away, the mentioned one was still just standing there shocked. "Marik?!"

Hearing his name again brought Marik back on earth, and he quickly run to Bakura.

"Marik? What are you doing here?" Bakura asked and reached to touch Marik's face still unbelieving.

"I came back to get you stupid" another replied trying to hide the fact he was close to tears. Bakura smiled tiredly: "You're an idiot…"

"An idiot who for some reason still loves you" Marik smiles and gives him a kiss: "Even if I wont always like you". Then there was short moment of silence.

"Help me up" Bakura said.

And slowly they got up, Bakura taking support of Marik's shoulder. He had started already feel lightly dizzy, the wound hadn't yet stop bleeding.

Then they heard many steps stopping behind them, and without looking they knew that they were aimed at.

They quickly turned around, and Marik stubbornly raised his gun.

"It's no use anymore! Drop your weapon!" commanded one of the guards.

The two looked at each other's and slowly the weapon drop down. And soon both of them sat down on the ground, and one of the guards took handcuffs for them.

Suddenly there was a huge crash from somewhere. All the guards forget them for a moment and turned to stare at voice's direction. "That's my car!" yelled one of them, just a second before another guard pulled him out of the jeep's way.

The jeep stopped right next to the two on the ground and the door was kicked open.

"What are you waiting for! Get in, idiots!" Mariku yelled from the drivers seed, wide grin spread over his face.

**

* * *

**

**Hah! This chap is done! And it's now officially longest one so far. (: I'm proud of this. (Not only cause it's longest) but cause I finally got something told of Mariku's background. And get to make Bakura show how he'd be ready to die for Marik - thank god he didn't. Also this was quite action filled, and I think I did quite well. But I admit I'm not too good writing action, since I haven't done too much of it. Hope u like it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Getting himself and Bakura inside the jeep was one of the hardest things Marik ever had to do in few seconds.

After the door slammed close Mariku quickly turned the car around, biting his lip as the wounded arm protested against the movement. He ignored questions around him and just stormed through the gates he had broke in.

"Where are we going?!" Marik finally yelled when another hadn't yet answered.

"I don't know" spiked haired one replied shortly not looking off the road.

Younger Egyptian sighed but didn't have anymore time to spent with arguing. He turned worried to the third man, who was pressing the wound on his leg with his hands trying to make the bleeding stop. But it wasn't enough, the bleeding or the wound wasn't deadly -Marik at least hoped- but Bakura was getting pale.

Marik tried to move closer to see the wound, but do that well was nearly impossible in a fast moving car. Just then they turned around quickly on a road, Marik fell and slipped his hand over the wound making Bakura growl.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" paler getting man hissed. "Helping you…" Marik hissed back biting his lip, avoiding starting an argue.

Mariku looked quickly the two's fight, just in time to notice Marik pulling up his resisting friend's jeans leg, then quickly looked back at the road. Just in time to dodge a car.

Marik fell forwards on Bakura and hit his head to the door. "Idiot…" he muttered correcting his position again. 'That's what you get from not wearing a seatbelt' flashed in Mariku's mind, but he decided it's wasn't the best time for bad jokes.

Bakura watched as another one went to different lockers of the car, until he finally pulled out something that looked like a scarf. Or at least something that used to be a scarf. "I'll rather bleed" Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"You cant run with a bleeding leg" Marik said.

There where suddenly loud sirens behind them. Mariku cursed loudly to himself, but when they looked at him he seemed fully enjoy the situation.

"Hold on to something" Mariku commanded suddenly. "What?!" "Just do it!".

And the car turned off road.

.

At some point the sirens had stopped.

They all knew people were still out there to catch them, but at the moment they were safe.

There was no sense of time left, it was just all dark outside the car.

After Mariku had driven of the road they took only small roads or not any roads, and just kept on going. Until they all had to admit they had no idea where they were.

The car was moving slowly, there was no reason to cause more noise than needed. Also a driver's arm was getting tired. The pain wasn't so bad anymore cause it had become constant. And as the pain become constant it made the driver more and more numb.

"…Are you okay?" asked slightly worried voice suddenly.

"What? Of course" Mariku replied shortly and shook his head a bit: "I only like the pain when it hurts. This is…" he ended his sentence with annoyed growl. Marik furrowed his eyebrows worried. He had almost forgot that another was hurt. At least his wound was wrapped somehow. Bakura then again… Marik turned to look at his other companion. Eventually they hadn't managed to put bandage on the wound but pressing it helped.

Somehow Marik felt guilty that he was the only one unharmed. If something went wrong now, it would be his fault. Or that his companions got shot in the first place was his fault. He knew that logically thinking it wasn't so, but he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head.

They were driving in some kind of forest now. What they were driving on was barely a small trail which probably used to be a road. There hadn't been any houses or people, barely any sign of civilization for hours. Or something that felt like hours.

So not only, if something went wrong it'd be Marik's fault, but he couldn't reach help from anywhere.

Marik woke up from his thoughts when the car suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked huskily, still pressing the wound with the scarf.

"We cant just continue" Mariku said furrowing his eyebrows annoyed.

"And you're suggesting we just stay here?" Bakura asked bitingly. "Do you have an better idea?!" blond one scowled back at him.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Marik said, again stopping others from starting a fight. Then he sighed deeply, again.

"…It's ok to stop now. We all need to get some rest." he continued after a small pause: "So, if you both try to get some sleep, I can watch that no one comes".

"I'm not tired" "Me ether" both quickly said and looked annoyed looking away.

"You need rest!" Marik repeated stubbornly. He glanced both men as strict as he could.

"Fine…" Mariku sighed, but then smirked tiredly. '…Despite what situation the brat could be very stubborn, if he wants to'.

Bakura just nodded silently and tried to make himself even bit comfortable on his seat. And snorted annoyed after finding that impossible. "If this weren't you fault we wouldn't be in this situation now!" he said annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't agree to get locked up, did I?!" Marik replied offended. Bakura jumped slightly. "I meant Mariku…" he said after moment of silence.

"Ou…" blond one said and went awkwardly quiet, and they both turned to look bit away of each others. "I…" Marik finally started.

"I'm sorry" Bakura interrupted him. "I'm saying it again, but I am. I cant make anything undone, but I will try to make it up… For the rest of my life if I have to". White haired one looked at him, tired and hurt look in his eyes. And honest. Egyptian sighed a bit. "I know…" he finally said and moved to sit closer.

Mariku rolled his eyes, and stubbornly kept on looking out of the window eyes narrowed. Trying as best as he could ignore the love talk next to him. '…I swear if they wont stop 'till the morning I'll shoot myself. …Or just them'.

Then he opened the door and stepped out annoyed.

"Wait. Where do you think your going?" Marik asked.

"Out"

"You cant go now, don't be stupid"

"I'll go if I want to, I don't need to stand your company for all night. I'll be back" older one said and slammed the door close.

"But…!" Marik quickly opened the door and was already half out of the car when a hand grabbed his hand tightly. "Let him go if he wants to. He comes back". Blond one looked at another hesitating for a moment. He looked once to the forest after the third one before closing the door. "I guess you're right" Marik sighed.

"Of course I am" Bakura said and tried to smirk. But he was too tired, he barely talked, so all he could pull of was a small tired smile.

Marik looked at him for moment, different thoughts arguing in his head. Finally he moved bit closer and wiped few hair from another's forehead. He blinked shocked when he noticed that Bakura was almost covered with cold sweat.

Bakura moved back, he looked away trying to look like it was nothing.

"It's a miracle you haven't fainted yet…" Marik shook his head unbelieving.

"It's about the attitude" Bakura replied, and for his surprise received a small slap on a forehead. "Stupid…" his lover smirked tiredly, but then looked down at his legs getting serious again. White haired one moved the vet scarf away so they could see the wound.

Marik gasped '…Shit. It's not as bad as I expected but still…'. "Lift your legs" he said, and without waiting an answer half pulled Bakura's leg on the seats.

"…I appreciate the effort you're putting in this, but there's nothing to tie it with" Bakura said and showed the bloody blanket closer his lover's face.

Marik snorted and pushed the scarf away. Stubbornly he started going through the car again. But soon he had to admit that there really wasn't anything else, and the scarf was worth of a vet tissue by now.

"Do you have a knife?" Bakura finally heard his lover asking with defeated voice. "Sure…" he answered and slowly pulled a knife from his belt and gave it to Marik. "What are you…?" but he didn't finish the sentence cause he already saw fabric being torn apart. And soon Marik was sitting there one sleeve short.

"Are you serious…?" Bakura raised an eyebrow again.

Marik narrowed his eyes at him, and ripped the cut of sleeve a bit to make it more bandage like. "Hold still" he said biting his lip and started to bandage another's leg.

Bakura stayed still. He didn't want to, or even had strength to, bother another.

And soon they were ready.

Marik backed up a bit to look at his work judgingly: "It's not much but it will have to do now…".

"As long as I don't have to press it all the time it's more than fine…" Bakura sighed. The silence landed over them for a moment again. Until Bakura broke it. "Thank you" he smiled a bit his tired smile to another.

Marik smirked bit unsure looking: "…You're welcome. But it was only so you could stop whining".

"Not once I have whined" brown eyed one raised an eyebrow.

"You would have started at some point" Marik shrugged his shoulders, and _accidentally_ tapped the wound.

Bakura gasped shortly. Then he furrowed annoyed as everything seemed to get more fuzzy.

"I think I really will go to sleep now…" he muttered as he barely could keep his eyes open: "Now when _he's_ not here anymore."

"Probably a good idea" Marik nodded: "I can watch that no ones coming".

Bakura nodded. He tried to make himself again bit more comfortable on the seat, but didn't really care about that anymore. "Marik…" he said forcing his eyes to stay open for just a moment longer: "Thank you". Then Bakura closed his eyes. He was in a sleep within few seconds.

Marik just sat there for a moment. He couldn't stop a small smile escaping to his face. "Thanks to you too…" he whispered to his sleeping companion and carefully moved closer to him. Marik after a moment of considering leaned his head on another's shoulder and soon closed his eyes. Listening the rhythm of Bakura's breath and heart beats he forgot himself there. And before he noticed, they were both a sleep.

.

Mariku slowly walked towards the jeep, lightly surprised that no one had already asked where the hell he was. Reason for that became clear when he looked in from the window.

'…"I can watch that no one comes." Sure you can…' Mariku narrowed his eyes. He already had his hand on the door handle, when he suddenly changed his mind. It was disgusting to see two of them like that, but… Marik seemed so damn peaceful in his sleep.

Thorn haired man sighed and sat down. 'When did I get this sissy over something…?'

Mariku shrugged his hands on his chest and leaned his head to the car's door. Luckily it wasn't too cold night and he tried his best to convince himself that at least now some one was watching the car.

.

Morning rays flashed through even the jeep's thick windows. They quickly reached eyes of a young man.

Marik twitched his eyes few times before slowly opening them. Everything felt odd and fuzzy. His whole body seemed to be aching and he felt bit numb. For a moment he didn't even quite realize where he was, or why he was in a car sleeping half on top of someone. And that was the final drop that really made his eyes wide open.

"…Finally awake?" asked tired voice right next to his ear.

Marik jumped a bit: "Bakura?"

"Who else…" Bakura replied yawning a bit. "And as much I usually would enjoy situation like this, I haven't been able to move for fifteen minutes cause you've been sleeping" he continued narrowing his eyes slightly: "So, move if you please".

Marik muttered something annoyed to cover his embarrassment as he got up. His sleep partner chuckled amused and slowly sat up too "If you wanted to cuddle, you could have just said so…"

"In your dreams, my forgiveness is not there for a long while" Marik looked at him badly and got bit more annoyed when another just raised his eyebrows amused.

"Your forgiveness might not, that's just logical. But most of the things don't ask for logic" Bakura said.

"I liked you more tired and bleeding" blond one sighed.

"Ah… So now days you like blood, that's new" Bakura smirked: "Learned that from your insane companion?".

"I never said…" Marik started offended when something from the back of his head finally reached him. "Mariku!" 'He never came back?!'

Marik quickly backed away from Bakura and slammed the door open: "Mariku?!".

"Ouch!"

Lilac eyes blinked confused before they looked down to face similar, just really angry, once.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Mariku muttered holding his head.

"…I was worried for you, but apparently you're fine" Marik narrowed his eyes: "Why were you there?". "I didn't want to bother your sleep" another answered bitingly and got up.

"Ou, you saw that…" Marik looked away suddenly embarrassed.

Bakura rolled his eyes, and pushed Marik aside form the door way. "It sure is tragically that you had to spent whole night out, from your own free will. But…" he said bored: "…we really have more important thinks to talk about."

"Well hello fluffy" Mariku narrowed his eyes: "You haven't died yet?"

"We need to decide what we do next" Bakura furrowed his eyebrows, trying to ignore Marik's suppressed laugh.

"I leave with your boyfriend, you can do what ever you want" Mariku raised an eyebrow.

Atmosphere became immediately much more tense. Marik opened his mouth to say something when Bakura moved away.

White haired thief slowly put his feet on the ground. Trying to place the weight as much as possible on the healthy one he stood up, biting his lip.

"Planning to fight with that leg…?" older Egyptian grinned.

"If I have to" Bakura answered seriously: "You are not going anywhere with Marik".

"And why is that?"

"Cause I say so"

Mariku raised his eyebrows "That's…" "That's none of your business" Marik said from the car really offended sounding.

"What?" Bakura turned to look at him surprised. "You cant say stuff like that" Marik said looking at him offended. "I didn't…" Bakura started to mutter.

Mariku laughed. He pushed another from the car door and looked at Marik smirking: "So you what you were saying is…?".

Younger one looked at him for a moment before narrowing his eyes bored and turning to stare out of car's front window. "We should just keep on going" Marik said shortly.

Mariku opened his mouth to reply something disappointed but just sighed: "Fine, give me the keys". "I'll drive" another said still just staring out of the window.

"What?"

"I'll drive. You drove whole last night and you're hurt. Bakura cant drive cause he's hurt too. I'll drive" Marik said stubbornly, and started the car.

It took a moment from the two to really believe he was serious, but soon they climbed in the car. Mariku faster that Bakura so he sat next to Marik. Bakura cursed to himself displeased when he sat down next thorn haired one.

"Look I'm not thrilled about this ether" Mariku narrowed his eyes. "Easy for you to say. You don't have to sat with bunch of up pointing yellow grass on your face" "No, but I do have to sat next to whining creampuff" "You…!"

Marik listened as the argue next to him just kept growing. He sighed deeply in his mind - as it was almost a habit already - and slowly started driving along the small road.

'Just when did I became like a mother of teenagers…?'

* * *

**Originally this was supposed to be the final chapter. But! I don't know is it a good or bad thing, I just couldn't finish this yet. I didn't find any good or logical way to end the fic here so it still continues a bit. Hope you liked it. ****:) Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**At this point, I have absolutely nothing to babble about.**

* * *

Marik shivered and tried to get his jacket more covering. There wasn't cold, he just felt like it.

Anyone who passed him by didn't see anything special. Just dark skinned blond young man, hair tied up on ponytail head covered with a dark grey beret. The man's clothes weren't the most fitting, starting from the fact that the hat was slightly too big as was the grayish green jacket, the jeans were luckily right size but way too worn out looking. The clothe catastrophe ended to the shoes which were just normal trainers. But yet, there was nothing special enough in him to make people pay attention.

It didn't make Marik feel any better. He couldn't help the feeling that everyone were staring at him. He was after all in every possible news in TV. No wonder he felt suspicious, and the clothes that he wouldn't ever consider wearing in any other circumstances didn't help.

So he just closed his eyes, sighed really deep and leaned his head on the wall.

It was over a week since they run out, they hadn't been in serious danger getting caught yet. It was mostly thanks to Mariku, even Bakura had to admit it. His ex might be smart and sly but Mariku had more experience in escaping. At least if he'd believe the news;

_._

_Th_e _three were walking on a street, in more or less fitting clothes. Marik had strongly argued about getting them but other two had resisted that staying unrecognizable was the main point. _Marik of course agreed, but he could still be unrecognizable in better looking clothes. It made him bit happier that Bakura wasn't any more pleased of his out look (white jeans, black over size t-shirt and hair as straightened as possible and tied up), apparently it made him look girly which Mariku had just replied smirking a bit: "Then it's perfect for you, isn't it?".

Mariku had succeeded to get himself a leather jacket from somewhere, it didn't fit perfectly but enough to make Bakura jealous. With the jacket he had brown jeans and black worn out t-shirt. Main problem with him had been his hair which they had to force under a hat. The main source of Mariku's complains when there was any.

The two started arguing again, and Marik was just going to say something to break it up when something caught his attention.

"….there still hasn't been any sign of the runaways but the police force is asking everyone to stay aware and will be happy to all kind of help."

Marik stopped without being able to get his eyes of the screen.

"Kiddo, we don't have time to watch TV. Lets go" Mariku raised an eyebrow at him, but Bakura raised his hand to shut him up.

"I repeat. These people are dangerous and possibly armed…" then there were their pictures shown. Meaning only Marik and Mariku.

"Marik/Malik Ishtar. Got his sentence for murdering Atemu Kaiba, who was about to inherit his father Seto Kaiba's corporation just before the crime happened…" "Like there would be any sense me wanting to kill that kid" younger of the two Egyptians muttered "He had it coming, trust me" Bakura said quietly and kept staring at the screen where his picture and name had just appeared "….the police are suspecting helped the convicts to break out. Bakura is well-known for law enforcement yet he has never been sentenced cause of lack of evidence…" "…Makes no sense for them to tell to tell that. Imagine if I wasn't part of this" Bakura snorted annoyed. "Makes people listen better" Marik shrugged his shoulders: "They probably saw you. And you ARE a part of this".

"People. We should just go" Mariku said commandingly knowing what was coming next, but he was stubbornly ignored. And when his face appeared and journalist started talking it was too late.

"…was sentenced a life in prison and after years of law suit battles he was sentenced to death for several crimes against society. Including murder of his own family only at the age of 16, and is well known serial killer…"

The journalist just went on talking about them for a moment, repeating warnings few time and telling people to keep their eyes open before switching subject to the lighter news of a boy called Yugi Moutou who one some card game tournament somewhere. But three men had stop listening and just stared at each others in silence.

"…Is that…?" Marik started but stopped. There was no point in asking ether it was true or not. He couldn't tell why he was so shocked, it was Mariku after all…

Mariku just shrugged his shoulders: "How true the news usually are…" He turned around and started walking.

_Bakura looked after him for a moment before shaking his head and sighing: "I knew he looked familiar..", then leaving after him. Marik just stood there for a moment, as he's legs had stopped working…_

.

Marik sighed deeply, again. His eyes opened and back take distance to the wall. So what, Mariku was a possible serial killer, wasn't that what he had always been -sarcastically- assuming? He wasn't shocked cause of it, if anything he was shocked for not being shocked. You become like your company, huh?

Young man shook his head and looked around impatiently. He wasn't just randomly hanging out on some corner but waiting for someone.

He was getting them passports. He wasn't yet completely sure how but he had to. Cause he already said he could and even in situation like this last thing he wanted to do was to give those two a reason to make fun of him.

Mariku hadn't notice but during the short times when he wasn't around his sell-mate had succeeded in making small contacts to people. Not anyone too important but by accident Marik had got to know small group of people called Ghouls. An accident called Silent Doll.

They had met while Mariku had some work to do. Marik still wasn't sure why they had ended up talking. Or talking and talking… Silent Doll was skinny young man, pale and bald, and he didn't speak. More than few words at least. Usually people just didn't notice him but the ones who did bullied. Doll had been pushed around quite badly and to Marik it seemed like he wasn't even trying to defend himself. So he went to help him up, and after that he had odd silent companion for the rest of the day. In the end he got his cardand small explanation of these people who were called Ghouls. After some time Marik didn't anymore notice the pale man and soon forgot him.

Card had fell out of his pocket while changing clothes. And here he was now… Standing on an allay with no prove that the person was even going to show up.

Just when he was going to give up someone stepped from the shadows. Marik lifted his gaze and smirked nervously: "So you were here after all".

.

"So is it true what they said in the news?"

Bakura asked.

Mariku looked at another raising his eyebrows: "It took surprisingly long for you to mention it".

"I saw now reason to" Bakura replied leaning his head to a wall he was sitting next to. It was a wall of some poor and old looking apartment building with most of the windows dark and broken. Near by were two same kind of buildings and the two men were hanging on an small yard era in the middle of the buildings. There was barely grass in the ground and even it succeeded to look greyer than in other parts of the city. No one lived there, cause there would soon be a construction site and that's why they were waiting Marik there.

"Then why did you bother now?" Mariku snorted. Another man raised an eyebrow: "Cause if it's true, we are not going to travel together for too long time".

"You don't decide that, and even if you would, why do you think I need to travel with you?"

"You don't. But if you're not planning to do that you had left already"

Mariku chuckled: "Maybe. But I have my reasons to stick with you".

White haired one furrowed his eyebrows annoyed: "You mean Marik?".

"If that's what it sound like to you" another shrugged his shoulders. Then there was silence for a moment before Mariku continuing this time with slight bitterness in his voice: "Of course it be best for him if neither one of us was with him. Especially you".

"Especially me…? Which one of us was the insane killer here?"

"Both" Mariku kneeled to the ground next to the younger man: "But only another one of us framed him" he let the wide grin spread on his face.

Bakura bit his lower lip not the attack. His leg was already fine for walking, but it was still his weak point and with the opponent knowing that fighting would be stupid. Instead he continued talking: "But there is something you've done too. I'm not an idiot…" and Mariku opened his mouth to argue that but Bakura continued: "You keep trying to touch him, sometimes he allows you, but I'm not blind, he doesn't want you to".

Mariku raised an eyebrow without wiping the grin of his face: "And that couldn't possibly just be cause he's awkward for you, his ex, being there staring at us? Besides he doesn't fancy you touching him either"

"It's different, he doesn't get the same way awkward. And I'm not his ex" Bakura said narrowing his eyes.

"You're not? He might disagree…" another chuckled again seeing face in front of him turning angrier and angrier. "Well if you really still are his boyfriend I guess you have right to know…" he moved closer so their noses were almost touching and lowered his voice: "I've fucked him".

Bakura's eyes widened in rage but not a sound came out from his mouth. Mariku moved back and bursted in laughter. "You're lying" Bakura said. He knew Mariku wasn't lying, it was something he himself had assumed for an long time, but he didn't want to hear it. How could it even be possible. It just couldn't.

"I am not" Mariku pretended pouting offended looking: "If you don't believe me ask for him." Then the grin came back and he moved again closer: "Though he might not want to answer… Don't blame him, our first times were even before you first time came to see him after your betrayal…" Through Bakura's mind flashed memory of that meeting, how it almost seemed Marik was starting to get relaxed before he said some half thought joke of rumors about prison and how tense his lover had got. Bakura's hands pressed in fists. "…And sure it wasn't first too enjoyable for him. But that's how goes when you have new lovers… And he's so cute, so unbelievably adorable, even when it wasn't sure if his moans were for pain or pleasure…" Bakura opened his mouth but didn't say anything, he had no words enough for the disgusting images the man was creating to his head. "…So maybe cause of that, how _I fucked him_, _fucked him well and hard, _no matter if at the later times when he heard I was dying small parts of sympathy took over in his mind… Maybe cause of that he's still sometimes awkward around me. You think that could be it…?" Mariku finished raising an eyebrow smiling, but instead of an answer he fell to the ground by strong hit to face. Soon followed by two others before he could react.

Older man growled to himself and hit back, and to make sure, kicked hard to his attacker's wounded leg, making pushing him away easier.

Bakura left out few swears but soon pushed Mariku back on the ground, same time without thinking pulling his knife from his belt.

"Wait!" Mariku scowled and napped his wrist: "You don't want to do that."

"I think I do" man with knife replied voice shaking of hatred.

"No, no you don't" Mariku said naturally calmly, even slightly bored looking, making his attacker even more angry.

"And why not?" Bakura scowled.

"Think about Marik". "I am thinking about him!"

"No…" Mariku said: "…Think of how he'd react. After finding you. His _lover _who so strongly swore never letting him down again, covered in the blood of a man, for who's life he once begged for?"

Bakura was quiet for a moment, before slowly the knife back and moving away from the another.

"It's still doesn't make sense to me why he'd want to save a life of his rapist?" Bakura said staring at another coldly.

"Maybe the fact I never raped him helps" Mariku said while sitting up: "He agreed to everything we did."

"Marik wouldn't do that".

"Believe what you want but it's all actually thanks to you, ya know" blond man sighed. "What?" "I mean it, no matter how you look at it. He got into that stinking place all cause of you. Easiest way to get agree to it in the beginning was telling how much he hated you. If you'd asked from him, he'd probably say it's your fault. I did nothing".

Bakura looked away. There was really no point arguing. If he'd disagree it wouldn't change another's opinion and the worse part was he couldn't even really disagree. On some sick way everything now made sense to him. So he sighed and moved back leaning to the wall.

"I think I love him."

Bakura quickly turned to again look at the Egyptian man: "…What?". "You heard me" Mariku nodded: "And I'd treat him better than you, I know it doesn't make sense to you, cause you still consider me as some sort of rapist. But he loves you. And if you really love him you should leave. Cause haven't you hurt him enough already?".

After Mariku stopped there was silence between the two. Slowly, Bakura nodded and got up.

.

"…and that's basically what has been happening" Marik finished his endless seeming rant of everything he'd been going through ever since he last time saw the weird mimic looking guy at the prison. And again there was no reply. Marik sighed. He didn't really know why he felt the need to explain everything, but it might have been just to fill the silence. As Silent Doll once again said nothing.

"…I killed my family… too…" said finally a voice barely whispering, slowly as speaking itself would have been something unfamiliar.

Marik blinked surprised and looked at the man next to him: "I see". He didn't really know what else to answer: "I still assume you weren't serial killer like him?"

"…no…" Silent Doll nodded slowly: "but… you shouldn't judge…"

"I.. I'm not judging" Marik replied more defending than he meant to: "But every one would be bit shocked. I just care about him, that's why I didn't first want to believe it's true".

"…No, u don't…" mimic slowly shook his head. "Yes I do…" Marik sighed, still half not believing he was actually talking about this: "I care about him. Just not on the same way as…" then he stopped cause he still wanted to hold on to his righted grudge to Bakura and not let go of it. But his silent companion seemed to know what he was going to say.

"…Pandora…" Silent Doll started. Marik was going to ask but assumed that he heard the weird mask faced guy who went to get the passports been called Pandora. "…was in love. Once." Marik nodded, not really sure were this conversation was heading.

"Wife died… And he almost.. ..killed himself…" Marik nodded again, still not sure what to say. "Whil…e… escaping u didn't… ran to M..Mariku even if you there was chance he's alive… Later. U went to B…Bakur..a when he, could have… been dead". Marik sighed: "I know." Small part of him that wanted to avoid worrying about the situation would have wanted to congratulate mimic for the longest sentence he heard him saying, but it didn't feel like the right situation for that.

"U already chose… him" mimic nodded slowly.

"I know… But do you think it's a right choice?" Marik sighed. But the surprising talking had apparently ended and Silent Doll was just as quiet as before. Blond Egyptian smirked a bit amused and without any warning gave mimic quick pat on the back hug: "Thank you, Doll". Making the poor mimic jump quite badly.

"The passports and driving licenses" said the mask faced man when he returned the room. Marik got up still bit confused of the sudden conversation: "Ok, how much?"

But before Pandora answered, quiet voice interrupted making even him seemingly confused. "…friends favor" Silent Doll said, trying even force some kind of smile to his feeling less face. "Apparently nothing…" Pandora said and handed ids to Marik.

Marik looked at the mimic confused, smiled and left quickly hoping that his traveling companions hadn't yet killed each others.

.

"Mariku, where's Bakura?"

Thorn haired man sitting on abandoned looking yard swing turned to look at the younger Egyptian who was staring at him raising an eyebrow unbelieving looking. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders trying to look as innocent as possible: "I don't know."

"Stop kidding with me. You have bruised lip, black eye corner, Bakura's missing and you're trying to tell me that you don't know where he is" Marik said trying not to yell, feeling all the relief of successfully getting papers leaving him.

Mariku sighed and got up from the swing: "Fine. I know where he is, but it's nothing to blame me for, he left".

"Left…?" Marik repeated not believing his ears. "Yea… Apparently he thought it would be the best. Thinking of all the shit he had already put you through" Mariku said kicking the ground: "I must say, I loath the guy but it's the first right thing I've ever heard or seen him doing".

"No!" Marik said mostly to himself: "He cant just leave like that. You're lying!" he yelled at another who just shook his head sad looking. "I'm sorry Marik, it seems he wasn't worthy of your trust after all."

And when younger one's shoulders started alarmingly shaking Mariku quickly walked to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "It's all right now…" he said quietly with the most calming voice he could do: "Don't be mad, we… he only thought what was the best for you". He gave Marik a kiss on the forehead making younger one shiver slightly. Marik's hand shook, soon they wrapped around him grapping hold of his jacket, he just kept calmly hushing, repeating it was gonna be all right from now on. "Besides, isn't this what you wanted…?" Mariku whispered and gave him another kiss. "No…" Marik muttered against his shoulder: "He promised never to leave me again…". "But he didn't just run away" Mariku said sliding his hand through his hair: "He's going to the police station". "What?" Marik blinked his eyes. "Yes" Mariku smiled and wiped one lonely tear off corner of another's eyes: "He's finally going to take the responsibility. Suffer his own punishment. Then you're free for real. …Free to be with me". Then he placed his hands on another's face and pulled him to demanding deep kiss, but it wasn't answered.

Marik stepped back and just stared at him unbelieving and slightly apologizing looking: "…It's not what I wanted. I thought I already told you that".

Mariku felt annoyed but forced his face to stay calm and sighed: "I know. But you cant deny having grudge on him, you had all the rights for that. Hoping he'd be there instead of you…" Mariku stepped again closer to Marik trying to reach his hand but Marik stepped back.

"I'm not denying" Marik nodded slowly and left his gaze to the ground: "But now when he was finally here it's…" he slowly raised his gaze: "…I love him."

"I know it might have been a pattern where he left and came back without warnings, but he never actually left me…" Marik spoke slowly, not even as much to Mariku as to himself: "Actually I think if he hadn't occasionally left, I had, it worked for us even if it caused fights". "Marik. This guy forced you to jail, and even testified against you to get you there" Mariku said through his teeth, pressing his hands into fists: "He doesn't **deserve** you".

"I know… He has much to apologize" Marik said quietly but soon let small smirk out: "…So I really wouldn't want to let go of a relationship were I have such an upper hand for long time from now on?"

Then Marik quickly turned around to leave: "I need to go stop him!", but before he could go his hand was grabbed and he was tossed to the ground.

"Goddamned, brat! You never get anything right!"

And then came sharp kick to his stomach.

"When I finally talked him into leaving! Just so we could be together!"

Another kick, this time hitting better making Marik gasp for air.

"He..!" kick "doesn't…!" kick "deserve…!" kick "you…!". Before the last kick Marik still gasping for air managed to dodge, throwing himself to Mariku's legs making older man fall on the ground.

Before Mariku could get up, younger man climbed on him napping him from the wrists trying to force him on the ground. Marik had never been a weak person, but Mariku was still stronger, when Marik's hand slipped a bit he quickly turned them around. Marik lied on the ground Mariku breathing heavily on him holding his hands tightly. "Mariku…" Marik gulped trying to keep it calm, knowing from experience it wouldn't be too easy to free himself: "…I'm sorry I didn't realize… to considered it from your point of view."

"Didn't I tell you never to be sorry of anything? Being sorry is never going to help anyone" Mariku said frustrated. "But I am…" Marik continued: "…I should have realized that you were much more fitting to me than Bakura".

Older man blinked surprised and watched him carefully looking for any signs of lying.

"I mean it…" Marik gulped again: "You're right. …Bakura does deserve rotten in some cell" he tried to even pull of small smile but failed.

"…Don't lie to me, brat" Mariku hissed.

"I'm not" Marik quickly assured: "If you could just… Let go of my hands."

Thorn haired man considered it for a moment, but slowly loosened his grip still ready to grab him at any moment.

Another hand slowly started moving downwards, and not quickly to Mariku's face unlike he suspected, soon moving back with holding two items. Driving license and a passport. Offering them to Mariku.

Marik made up a nervous smile to his face: "Believe me now?"

Mariku looked at him for a moment studying. Then instead of reply Marik received another demanding kiss, this time he was smart enough to answer to it.

"I love you" Mariku said giving him another lighter kiss, making light creeps go down Marik's back but he still smiled and gave him a kiss in return. And when Mariku put down the ids and started lowering his kisses, without seeming to care a bit that they were just on some abandoned buildings yard, Marik knew he wasn't going to go anywhere. And he wasn't sorry. Or guilty, not even when Mariku's head had disappeared lower out of his direct eyesight to make him moan, even if he know that at the same time his former lover was arrested.

It was Bakura's turn this time. For some time.

.

Trial was easier than any of them had expected. Of course cops were still looking for the two that were still missing. Marik to testify in court, and Mariku… Well Bakura had made it sound like Mariku's escape at the same time was just a coincidence and had nothing to do with him and Marik, reason that they were helping each others was just improvised at the moment cause it was easier that way for all three of them. It wasn't even too far from the truth. So Mariku was still under death sentence, but thanks to his many years trained hiding skills neither, he or his companion, were never found.

Soon news had reported Bakura being arrested, after that how he was sentenced for life in prison and after that Marik was officially reported innocent to any crimes he was charged for.

In papers murder that Bakura had committed was made to seem like a huge tragedy. Kaibas were really powerful family, from founder Gozaburo Kaiba, to current owner Seto Kaiba. They had richened themselves in weapon markets and that's why getting huge sentences for people was a peace of cake for them.

Rumors that all of they're businesses weren't legal were strong, but not strong enough to come to daylight. That's why Marik had systematically thrown away every paper after reading first few and realizing they were never going to bring Bakura's motives to daylight.

Marik himself had never heard them too clearly but from the little he heard it was easy to imagine what had happened. He had known the guy for his whole life after all, he knew his family. Bakura's parents hadn't been same way bad people as Mariku's, but they never had too much money. His father didn't never seem to have a real job but rumors circled around he made his livings by selling drugs. Occasionally stealing small stuff and passing it to people for money. Once Bakura confirmed these rumors to Marik. He even often helped his dad with his jobs, and became quite good at stuff like that from the little. But then, without Bakura knowing or other members of his family, his father had decided he needs goals in life. More money for his family. And he had taken part in a gig to steal and transport weapons from Kaiba. Big mistake.

Bakura's family, among with other people that had anything to do with the gig were killed. By lucky coincidence Bakura wasn't home when it happened, he came home just in time to witness his father dying. It never got in the news. If it did it wasn't a big news and Kaibas were definitely not mentioned.

Marik wasn't sure of the details but that was what happened.

.

Ever since Bakura went to police station and confessed Marik had been sticking with Mariku. Neither one of them said it out loud, but he didn't have a choice.

Generally Mariku treated him much better than Marik could have ever imagined, if circumstances would have been any different they might have actually worked, but Marik didn't really feel anything. But if he tried to leave it was either yelling how he could never survived out there without Mariku or… …Well they once had to stay in the same place for two extra days cause Marik's ribs and limbs were aching too much for him to walk.

Soon it had come to that were Mariku didn't even bother to keep eye on his goings, knowing that Marik knew if he'd tried to leave Mariku would find him, and then two days wouldn't be enough anymore.

But then there were days, nights and morning that went just so well that Marik almost forgot all about Bakura. This certain morning would have probably been one of those mornings if he hadn't known better.

Marik opened his eyes. He looked at the man sleeping next to him. It was so early that sun was just rising up, so if he wouldn't now wake up Mariku this would sleep for hours. Marik smiled bit absently. Man next to him was oddly peaceful in his sleep, it was weird for Marik cause he knew better, that this man was creepy, insane, perv when he wanted to, unreadable and a murderer. Who ever said, we like people for their good qualities but love them for their faults had definitely never met anyone like this person.

He gave Mariku a small kiss on the forehead, making sleeping mans eyes twitch and then tried to slowly get up when arms were wrapped around him.

"Were ya think you're going?" muttered sleepy voice and pulled him back to the bed.

"Did I wake you up?" Marik asked.

"Well what does it look like" Mariku muttered annoyed but gave light kiss to his shirtless back.

Marik removed his arms smiling and gave him a kiss: "I was just going out to get some food. So you can go back to sleep."

Mariku smirked feeling bit by bit less tired: "I'm awake now. Unless you're starving there, we could say good mornings before you go."

Marik blinked, then he smirked and let Mariku to pull him on the blankets. He wasn't sure would he had actually had time for it, but Mariku deserved it. As much as it felt strange to admit.

When Mariku had fallen back to sleep Marik quickly dressed up. He hurried to the door and looked absently to the man sleeping peacefully at the hotel bed. Looking at someone who could be his lover. "Good bye, Mariku" he whispered before going.

.

Hurrying down the road Marik made a small mental note that someday he'd need to send thanks to Ghouls.

.

Bakura was lying on his bed, staring quite numbly to the roof. He wasn't for sure how long time it had already been, but he had decided if he was going to be there for life he wouldn't need to care too much for the time.

And he wasn't going to escape. He kept telling himself that he could but he wasn't going to. Not so he could suffer through his sentence of murder, but cause he once sent Marik into a place like this and this was his way of making it up.

It wasn't of course that bad for him. But it must have been that for Marik. Especially sharing the room with Mariku.

He himself wasn't sharing a room with anyone at the moment. And hopefully not in the future.

Suddenly a door was opened.

Bakura sat up better raising an eyebrow at the two guards at the door way: "Shouldn't you guys knock or something?".

"Not today, we got order to transfer you" said another of the guards.

"Transfer?" Bakura furrowed his eyebrows.

.

Soon the car was driving down surprisingly small roads. 'Obviously they didn't want to build prisons near by people's homes, but wasn't this bit overdone?' thought the guard that was driving the car. He really didn't want this gig. He had been working there for fifteen years, and what did they make him do? Take the weird albino looking guy to some place far away, and by the way, take the stupidest possible newbie with you. No it definitely wasn't his day. Only good side was that it was quite ordinary thing. Take object from place A to place B, come back to place A and have rest of the day doing paper work. Yep, easy.

Suddenly he saw someone lying on the road and stopped.

"What's that?" asked the newbie with wide eyes next to him.

"I don't know" older guard scowled eyeing the figure laying on the ground studying. It looked like a young man.

"Is he hurt?" the newbie asked. "I…" older guard was about to answer, but younger one didn't listen before getting out from the car yelling to the figure: "Hi, are you all right there?".

The car driving guard sighed, it was probably just some drunken idiot, cause those could pop out in the most bizarre places, slowing his already slow way. He was already going to tell the newbie to hurry up when he heard it. The gun shot.

The older guard quickly pulled out his gun and hurried out.

Definitely not his day.

Bakura had been sitting in the back of a car for what he'd be guessing two hours already, when the car suddenly stopped. He blinked confused. Sure it had felt like a long time, but he still hadn't guessed they'd already be there?

Then he heard another guard stepping out from the car.

Bakura sighed and leaned his head against the car wall bored as hell. Then he heard it. 'What the hell?' his eyes narrowed quickly. There was no question about it. A gun shot. Then another guard went out yelling something.

"What the hell's going on there?" Bakura tried to yell to the guards but obviously they didn't hear him. Then there was another shot. Yelling. A shot. Silence.

Bakura looked around, cursing that there really wasn't anyway out from the back of car.

The door opened.

"Did you miss me…?" asked familiar voice.

"You…" Bakura blinked staring in front of him unbelieving eyes.

Marik pulled the hood of his head and laughed: "Were you planning to stay there, creampuff? Cause I had other plans for us."

"Marik…? The transfer order! How…?" Bakura half said half yelled with several different emotions changing on his face.

"Lets just say friends can be good people even if they never speak to you" Marik smirked and went in the van to unlock still stunned man's handcuffs.

Bakura quickly wrapped his now free hands around the tanned man pulling him in strong embrace. Which for his relief was answered. "I'm sor…" he started but a finger on his lips silenced him.

"I know. …And you don't need to say it. Being sorry doesn't really do any good for anyone" Marik smiled: "You went back to clear my name. …Sure it wasn't your original idea, but it's enough for now".

"I never thought you'd came back for me" Bakura said with smile slowly coming to his face too.

"Me either. But I figured that by this you'd already got beaten up once, so it'd be time to get you out" Marik gave him a kiss: "But now we really have to go". He got up and took his friend by the hand with him. "I didn't actually kill those guys so we still need to figure out were to dump them and the car".

"And then…?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, still not full believing this surprise from his former and very likely becoming lover. "We'll run" Marik smirked, but talked with serious voice.

They tied up the unconscious guards and placed them in the back of the van, after first removing all needed weapons and keys from them.

Marik was just about to drive from to the drivers seat when he was pulled from the hand. He sighed: "…No, you can not drive" but when he turned to look he received passionate but soft kiss.

"I love you" Bakura said simply. Marik blinked, before smiling and giving a kiss back: "I love you too, but you're an idiot"

Then the smile turned into smirk and he climb to the car: "Now stop being weird, and get in to the car…" and when Bakura did that he continued still smirking: "…we have a plain to catch".

And soon the car disappeared out of sight on the empty road.

**

* * *

****The end. **

**Sort of, cause I hope you'll still stick around for the short epilogue I'm planning to add. But for the story itself? Yes. This was it. Sorry for everyone who wished Mariku and Marik ending up together. Me, as bronzeshipper, was surprised of my decision too at some point. But after all, it was born as a thiefshipping story. And that's how it shall end. (But I still recommend reading the epilogue, it's gonna be chapter to this one, but I'll call this the end cause it's the way I want to end my fic.) And yes, this was almost twice as long as others, but it's the final chapter. It's meant to be long. **

**Thank you everyone.**


	11. Epilogue

**I'm having a weird absent realization moment that this is the first actually long story, that I've written in chapters, but that still has somewhat proper beginning, middle part and ending. Some small personal victory that makes me feel happy. And sort of sad that I now have to completely end this.**

* * *

Two years after the ending. Paris. France.

Young man opened his eyes slowly, and the first things he saw were a white clean wall and a white clean pillow, the pillow half on his head cause he had apparently been again rolling around in his sleep.

Marik smiled, mornings like this were the best even if they lately weren't so rare. Of course the color of blankets and walls changed depending on the hotel, but that wasn't the thing that made him happy. What made him happy were two arms loosely wrapped around his waste. Marik turned around to see his lover sleeping foolish and peaceful looking next to him. Brown eyes closed, white messy hair even messier after sleeping. It was now days short too, which partly made it look even messier.

He wiped some hairs of Bakura's forehead and gave him a kiss. "Morning".

Bakura half opened his eyes and muttered something that most likely was "Morning" before closing his eyes again. He didn't want to wake up yet, every time he had a change he preferred to sleep late.

And he had been acting well too. Not making any sudden disappearing or doing too risky jobs. Of course being still wanted by the police had something to do with it, but they liked to think it was to keep to them together.

Blond man chuckled and sat up giving the sleeping man slight push on the shoulder: "Try to wake up."

"Why…?" asked annoyed muttering voice.

"Cause you cant sleep all day, and you know that" Marik replied. Suddenly door alarm rang.

"Room service? This early! Seriously…!" Bakura said and even bothered to sit up. "Well it is already twelve o'clock" Marik said while pulling on his clothes, he pushed Bakura back to the bed before leaving the room: "I can go check it".

But when Marik went to the door he couldn't see anyone, so he had to actually open the door.

And still there was nothing.

Cause of not seeing anyone he had already half expected policies behind the door with guns ready to shoot him. Then before closing the door he happened to look down and saw a letter that shocked him on the floor.

It wasn't the letter itself but what was litter on it: _Marik Ishtar._

He quickly napped the letter and almost slammed the door behind him.

"Who was it?"

"No, one. Wrong call apparently" Marik replied quickly, opening the letter. He noticed his fingers were slightly shaking.

He hadn't used name "Marik Ishtar" for years. Only one who used it anymore was Bakura. And even he only in after starting to read the letter he couldn't help small gasp escaping his lips, and he had to sit down on the coach.

The letter went like this:

_Hello, Marik._

_I told you I'd found you. _

_But don't worry. You're not in danger. No, I'm actually curious to see how far will you manage without me taking care of you._

_Apparently you're much brighter little brat than I ever expected. _

_And I'm curios. Why France? Of all the possible countries, you've stayed here for such a long time? _

_It was much more interesting to see you in the other places. _

_Yes, I've been with you at them too. _

_England, Japan, Finland… You name it I was there with you. _

_Of course I cant tell you were I am, but if you ever get tired of __**him**__ let me know. _

_We can make a deal of some kind. I always loved our little deals, didn't you?_

_It's a shame I cant see you when you're reading this but it was too big risk to actually meet you. _

_You should be flattered. You don't realize but you're the only person I've ever taken this kind of interest on. _

_You're mine and you know it._

_I'll stay with you same way I've been till now. You don't know, but you were almost caught back in England if it wasn't for me. Remember the report of the cop that was found dead? Probably not. But I took care of him for you._

_Why I contact you know? I don't know. Why left me on that certain morning when you very well knew there was no reason to? That's for you to tell me. Someday._

_But I've never been much of a talker so now I'm going to end this soon._

_Be happy with __**him**__ when you still can. We both know he's not going to be there for you for ever. And when that happens. I'm here. And you'll come back to me, no matter you believed it now or not. _

_Good bye for now._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mariku_

After reading Marik quickly went back to the door and checked further from the hallway, but still saw no one except a cleaner.

And he soon returned inside the room closing the door carefully behind him.

"Is everything alright?" now fully dressed and awake Bakura asked, making his lover jump slightly.

Marik was already about to answer when he thought if again, and just said: "…Nothing". He quickly crushed the letter into his pocket and smirked bit tiredly: "I just thought I heard something. You know, an old habit"

"Aa…" Bakura nodded understandingly and gave him comforting kiss.

Marik smiled as nothing had happened. Gave him a kiss back. Almost started packing all they're stuff ready to leave, or just organize it better cause everything was always ready to leave, before stopping. Looking at the letter one more time. And for reasons he will never be sure of, smiled.

**

* * *

****And this could be seen as an apology to all the bronzeshippers who were disappointed to the ending, but it's actually just one of the most original parts of the story when I started this almost two years ago. As said I just realized that it's been that long. It doesn't feel like it. And it tells two things of me. 1. I'm not too fast writer. 2. I actually succeeded writing a same thing for two years. ^^ Yay.**

**But.**

**Again. Thank you to all of you who've been reading or just read my little fic. Extra thanks for those who've reviewed. **

**And please review. If you wont Mariku will come and get you. He knows were you live… …Or at least he can find out…**

**Just kidding. But reviews make me really happy, and even if there's something you didn't necessary like I appreciate critic as long you use some logic in how you say what you have to say. **

**But so. Cause overwhelming thank yous and babbling can become really annoying quickly, I'll stop now.**

**Bye bye! **


End file.
